From Pain Springs Happiness
by TracyCook
Summary: Another Baley Fic. Brooke/Haley.  Brooke and Haley shared a heated moment graduation night, but they both buried it.  Now that four years have passed and Nathan is angry all of the time, could old feelings spring back up?  Femslash
1. Regrets

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Regrets

The last four months had literally been Hell on earth for Haley and her son Jamie. She could remember when Nathan was an amazing husband and father, but lately she had not seen this side of him. It was heartbreaking and frustrating to look at the shell of a man she once knew and loved. Even more painful than this though was remembering everything that she had given up in order to have him in her life.

She had to give up on the irrational feelings that she had for one of her closest friends in order to do what would be best for her family in the long run. Always assuming that the feelings she harbored for the other were simply lust but as the last four years had crawled on she realized just how lonely she felt with the life she had settled on. She missed the other many times over the years, but it was at its worst now that her husband had grown to hate everyone and everything around him. He was so selfish and ungrateful.

Leaning her head back on the couch she looked up at the ceiling in the beautiful house that Nathan had bought with his shoe contract and she closed her eyes returning to a time when everything was hopeful and everyone was still together. A time that could have changed her entire life.

'_**Four Years Earlier…**_

_**It was graduation day and everyone was beyond happy to have made it through high school in one piece, it had been four long years of trials and errors, ups and downs, laughter and tears and now it had come to an end. And how else would they go out but in a huge party?**_

_**Of course, Haley was nervous; she had just given birth to an amazingly beautiful young boy that she loved with all of her heart. Never one to party or drink she did not even know why she was at the party when she should be home watching over her son. She never knew what it felt like to love until she looked into his beautiful blue eyes and now she knew why she was there. It was not school and it was not to sing, it was to be a good mother to her son and to make sure that he had a father.**_

_**He would have everything that she never had and he would above all have people who loved him. Lucas had already said he would be a huge part of her son's life and she wanted more than anything to have Brooke be his god mother because she had helped her out a lot over the last year of high school. Giving her a place to stay and opening her arms to her whenever no one else would, it meant the world to her, and honestly they had grown to be a lot closer than Haley had every expected.**_

_**She had been sad the day that she moved out to move back in with Nathan and that was the biggest shock to her. That was when she really started to realize that her feelings had grown, that was when she realized that she actually lusted after the gorgeous brunette.**_

_**Hating to admit it she suppressed those feelings, because she would not want to be like every other girl and guy in Tree Hill who envied or crushed on the popular cheerleader. The tutor never wanted to be one of those people, yet that smile made her heart race and those dimples made her melt, every touch made these infectious butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach, and it was terrifying.**_

_**Knowing that Brooke would be leaving soon only seemed to intensify these feelings, the loss of her only tempting her to ignore her mind drink and act on her feelings if only for one night. Those were very un-Haley thoughts though. She loved Nathan this had to be just lust but it felt like so much more.**_

_**Walking up to the brunette she wore a bright smile even though brown eyes shined with sadness. "Hey there."**_

"_**Hey there tutor mom." **_

_**Standing there for a moment they simply stared into each other's eyes wearing gentle smiles and sad eyes. Haley did not know what to say so she simply spoke her mind. "I'm going to miss you this summer Brooke."**_

"_**Aw don't say that, I'm barely holding myself together as is." She said through teary hazel eyes it was obvious she was trying her hardest to hold them back.**_

"_**I want you to be James's God Mother." Her voice was shaky as she said this.**_

"_**Oooh, that did it!" Brooke said as the tears started to pour from her eyes now and she enveloped the blonde in a warm and loving hug. Nothing could have meant more to her. Sure she had Chase and he was a sweet guy, but she knew that that would not last. It was fun. Haley was something more to her, she loved the woman and she wanted to be a huge part of her life and her kid's life. She wished she could be a bigger part than she was most days, but she learnt to suppress that.**_

_**Haley loved the way that she felt wrapped up in the strong arms of her taller friend, and perhaps she cherished the moment and held on a bit longer than most friends would. Could you blame her though? What was there not to love about the brunette?**_

_**As the night progressed drinks were consumed and alcohol levels were raised immensely, even Haley who had been trying her hardest to keep herself at only a tipsy level was feeling the effects. She found herself wandering through the parked cars in front of the house and she honestly had no idea how she ended up there, but her legs were wobbling and she was having a hard time making her way back toward the party. She kept thinking about how disappointed her son would be if he knew, but Deb was right they had to be kids for one more night.**_

"_**Hales." She heard the deep and raspy voice she recognized very well behind her and she turned quickly, too quickly, she had to brace herself on the car behind her. Now looking up into beautiful hazel eyes she had grown to adore.**_

_**Leaning in the brunette crashed their lips together; the feeling of soft lips against her own mixed with the sensations of fingers tangled in her hair pulling her closer caused the shorter of the two to moan out in enjoyment and pleasure. Her body immediately heated up, her heart beat quickened, and she shook as she felt that wet tongue run along her bottom lip begging for entrance.**_

_**Surprisingly she granted her entrance allowing her lips to part, feeling the other woman's tongue pass her parted lips she groaned out again in pleasure. Brooke's body was now pressed against her own holding her in place against the car.**_

_**In that moment she realized two things. One; this was the best god damn kiss she had ever had. Two; Nathan definitely did not have breasts and she definitely enjoyed the way that they felt pressed against her own. These things were confusing but her alcohol smothered mind would not allow her to think, only enjoy. **_

_**Brooke bit down hard on her bottom lip tugging it between hers and sucking at it gently as Haley let out soft noises and heavy breaths of excitement. Finally the brunette pulled away and she stated "Sorry… I've always wanted to do that." Her breath was hot against the blonde's face, but she did not mind as the words barely registered in her mind. She had always wanted to do that? How long was always? She wondered.**_

_**Seeing the shock behind large brown eyes the brunette knew that she had said too much and quickly tried to amend. "I-I'm sorry Hales, I'm really drunk and I shouldn't have—"**_

_**Before she could continue lips were crushed against her own in another passionate kiss this time the taller woman was thrown off guard as she moaned out her body growing excited at the control the tutor was taking. She had expected to be slapped when she kissed the other, not kissed in return.**_

"_**Mmm… Haley… Wait… Are you sure?" She asked through kisses and soft moans as the blonde started to push them toward Brooke's car.**_

"_**Don't make me second guess this Brooke." Haley said with determination as she looked to the car. "Is it locked?"**_

"_**Um yeah, but I—" She searched for her keys, upon finding them she held them up with a large dimpled grin spread across her face. "—Can fix that!" With this she unlocked the door and crawled into the front seat, it was not the most spacious car considering, but she would suffer whatever aches she would have in the morning in order to do this tonight.**_

_**Haley followed closely behind the beautiful woman straddling her waist, leaning down she kissed her again taking the brunette's breath away in the process. Neither of them cared who could have seen them or about what troubles it could bring all they wanted was to be closer. Which the blonde made obvious as she started to tug at Brooke's shirt wanting her to take it off.**_

"_**Mmm… Haley James are you really trying to strip me?" She slurred amusedly raising a seductive eyebrow at the other woman.**_

_**For the first time that night she felt just an ounce of embarrassment at her actions, but it quickly passed as Brooke lifted her shirt over her head revealing her black lace bra and what it concealed. Brown eyes wandered the exposed skin hungrily and the blonde quickly latched her mouth to the other woman's long, perfect neck. Her fingers running along the toned stomach of the cheerleader each touch sending electricity throughout Brooke's body; this was definitely more intense than any other one night stand. This was not a one night stand. This was not a game, this was Haley.**_

"_**God." She groaned out as she felt teeth bite into her collarbone. "Tutorgirl I never knew you had such a naughty side, Nathan is one lucky man." Always one to say the wrong things when she was drunk, she knew all too late that what she said would put an end to their rendezvous. **_

_**Teeth halted where they were and Haley's body went cold. Any heat and passion drained from her and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She was married, she did have a child, this was not some dream or drunken mistake, at least she was not going to allow it to be one. Not her, not miss responsible. Quickly she opened the door to the car and stumbled out trying her best to ignore the pain behind those hazel eyes, it should not hurt her. **_

"_**I'm sorry Haley I shouldn't have—" She didn't get to say anymore before a door was slammed in her face. The next day she would leave and never again would she be that close to the blonde singer. That was heartbreaking, for the both of them.'**_

Startled out of her daydreaming she heard her husband talking to someone outside, the voices too faint to hear clearly. This peaked her curiosity, was he laughing? He had not laughed in so long, not since the accident. Cautiously she walked out the door onto the back porch and what she saw literally left her speechless. Next to the pool talking to her husband stood Brooke and Peyton two of her closest friend in high school, neither of which she had seen since graduation.

Of course the one who had shocked her most being Brooke. She had never thought she would see her again with how things had ended between the two of them and here she was, looking more beautiful than ever. While her life was falling apart it seemed that the brunette had put her life together. Both girls started toward her and snapped her out of her awe as she smiled brightly "Oh um, hey you guys!"

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Decided to end it here. Writing a new Baley fic, hope y'all like and please do review it always motivates me to write more! :) I am excited for this one. I will be adding to my other Baley fics very soon as well. All of them! So keep your eyes open!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Introductions

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Introductions

As Haley was enveloped in the arms of her friends a smile widened across her face, she immediately felt happier than she had in the last four months. In the last few years actually. She had given up a lot to be with Nathan, her dreams and the woman she had once considered a very close friend. Things were bearable, even enjoyable, up until the accident. Now things were completely horrible for her.

Honestly the shortest of the three felt a slight guilt weighing down on her shoulders as she enjoyed the contact of Brooke's perfect body against her own quite a lot more than the contact of Peyton's. She could not help but enjoy the way that it felt against her, it was strange how such a simple motion could rehash memories that she had tried to forget so vividly. The teacher could remember the way that the brunette's lips tasted and felt, the way her body looked, she secretly wondered if she was still as fit as in high school.

Trying her hardest to push the blush from her face Haley pulled away from her friends still wearing a large goofy grin on her lips as she looked at them. Staring into hazel eyes with large brown eyes, completely forgetting about her husband sitting behind them in his wheelchair.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything Jamie made his way down the stairs to the backyard. "Mommy, when are we having lunch?" He asked before noticing the strangers and growing extremely shy.

Hearing her son speak to her and seeing the way that the hazel eyes she had been staring into lit up, she knew that he was standing behind her and turned quickly to see him standing on the stairs awkwardly. The singer had still made Brooke the god mother despite the fact that they had never talked again after that night, and she knew that it tore the fashion designer apart not being a part of their lives. It would have simply been too hard, but seeing her now she knew that she had made a mistake running away.

"Hey you guys, there's someone I want to introduce you too. Come here Jamie." She said with a bright excited smile.

Jamie moved closer very hesitantly as his mother tried to call him over with her hands, he was obviously very nervous around the new people. "Come on Jamie, it's okay." Brown eyes shined which Brooke did notice as she watched the young mother she had missed and held feelings for, for some time. She was beautiful and her son was almost as beautiful as her.

The fashion designer watched as the young boy finally reached them and her dimpled smile grew across her face. It seemed that it had been so long since she had seen the both of them. Jamie was only a newborn baby when she last saw him and Haley was a blonde tutor who was just graduating high school. Now he was four years old and she was a beautiful brunette who undoubtedly made something great of her life.

"This is your aunt Brooke and your aunt Peyton." Haley said as she wrapped her arms protectively around her son moving behind him so that they were facing the strangers. Only as she said their names Jamie's eyes lit up with realization, she had told him a lot about his aunts.

"Hey there Jamie." Peyton said with a smile as she waved to him and turned to look at Nathan with a smile as she slapped his arm. Knowing that things had been hard on the young man. "You made a handsome boy."

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I made that."

Hearing the two of them joking around almost made the teacher scowl because of how long it had been since her husband were civil and sweet to her. Yet, she was completely distracted as she watched the beautiful brunette kneel down in front of her son with that perfect smile.

"Hello there beautiful boy." Brooke said her voice cracking as tears threatened her eyes; this was all overwhelming to her. Seeing Haley and her son after all this time apart. "You've gotten so big."

"I'm almost five!" He said with a toothy grin and sparkling blue eyes as he held up his hand showing five fingers to her.

"Oh is that so?" The brunette teased her smile widening even more as she glanced up catching brown eyes with her own, seeing the matching happiness on her ex-friend's face practically melted her heart.

"Yeah! I'll be driving soon." He laughed and Brooke joined in.

Haley did not share in their laughter as her eyes widened and fear flashed in front of them. Was she an overprotective mother? Probably, but she just worried so much about his safety and happiness. She would never let anyone hurt him and the thought of him already driving and having girls break his heart was all too much for her. "I don't think so little man!"

"Aw man!" Jamie groaned out in disappointment as his shoulders slumped and he pouted.

"You'll be driving in no time." Brooke said with a wink as she flashed him a dimpled smile. Standing to her feet she ran a hand through his hair messing it up as she did so. He pulled away from her laughing and running back into the house with some mention of Chester. She wondered who it was, but did not bother to ask just yet. Now standing up straight she looked into the frightened eyes of her friend and laughed a little. "Don't worry I won't be buying him a car and taking him out driving anytime soon."

Haley laughed as she heard the comment before squinting her eyes suspiciously at the brunette. "You better not, I've got my eye on you Brooke Davis."

"I bet you do." Brooke teased suggestively before winking at the teacher and smirking.

Glancing away a light blush covered the shorter woman's cheeks as she chewed on her bottom lip trying to ignore the flirtation. "Yeah…" She mumbled under her breath finding the edge of the pool suddenly very appealing.

"I was only joking." The fashion designer said softer than before as she moved closer to the other woman reaching up a hand to stroke the dark strands of hair from Haley's beautiful face. Now able to look into those brown eyes she adored as well as see the blush making its way down her neck. "Jamie is beautiful Hales…" Leaning forward she whispered softly "Almost as beautiful as his mother." The blush intensified and answered many questions hidden behind hazel eyes. _'I wonder if—probably not…'_

Peyton's laughter shocked them both out of the trance they seemed to have fallen into, Brooke simply turned to see her friend while Haley jumped uncomfortably and tried to calm her heart and push away her blush as she looked to them curious as to what they could be talking about and why he talked to her that way.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"You have the perfect life Hales." Brooke said as she leant back into the cushioned couch. To her it looked as if the other woman really had everything that she wanted and more. She had come back in hopes to start a family and find love as well as happiness. Money she learnt did not buy happiness and Haley had both a decent home as well as a family.

"I guess." She said slightly sarcastically as she took a sip of her wine and leant back into the couch as well.

"You guess?" Hazel eyes widened and voice heightened in shock. "You have everything I wish that I had. A beautiful son that is amazing, a loving husband, a nice house with a pool, and you're a teacher and get to influence people's lives every day."

Thinking it over for a moment the young woman smiled a little, proud of the life that she had made. "I suppose when you put it that way." She laughed.

"Yeah, pretty awesome." Brooke laughed along with her nudging the teacher in the side, which only served to eliminate distance between the two. Now that they were touching the air around them grew silent and awkward as laughter died down. Such simple contact was almost unbearable for the both of them, but they did not break it. They both enjoyed it too much.

Haley sighed as a frown found its way onto her lips. "All of those things are true Brooke, except—" She paused and looked down at the red liquid in her glass swishing it around.

"Except?" She questioned quietly, almost hopefully.

"Except, I don't have a loving husband. I don't feel loved at all anymore and I feel that I gave up a lot of my dreams to be in this relationship." Letting out another breath she felt an arm circle around her shoulders and despite her mind telling her to ignore it, her body and heart needed the comfort of a friend. No matter how awkward. Leaning against Brooke she smiled softly and closed brown eyes finally feeling comfortable and safer than she had in so long. "I love my son Brooke. I love my house and I love Nathan. But, I'm not happy with him."

"I'm sorry…" She whispered not exactly sure what to say to the other woman as she held her close to herself and ran manicured nails through dark strands of hair. Smiling softly, enjoying the contact more than a friend should.

"Don't be." Haley mumbled against the exposed skin of her friend's neck. Brooke had no reason to apologize as far as she were concerned, she knew that she gave up her dreams as a singer and she had let go of the person she wanted. "It's all my fault."

"Oh, don't be silly teacher girl." She smiled genuinely and rested her head against the other woman's pressing her lips to the top of her head.

"I missed you." She said softly nuzzling against the perfect neck, wrapping her arms around the fashion designer's waist and pulling her closer to her body. She knew that her words may have given away a little too much, but at this point she did not care. Haley knew that she deserved to be happy. Everything was always about Nathan and his happiness, never hers.

"I missed you too." Brooke whispered hazel eyes watering.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Hope that you guys like this chapter! Adding to the others tonight as well… Hopefully. Have a lot going on relationship-wise. Ex-girlfriend things… :/ Please give me input and sorry if this chapter isn't all that great!

-Tracy Cook


	3. Hurt and Comfort

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Hurt and Comfort

"Oh real nice Nathan, our friends all show up and what's the first thing you do?" Haley said as she headed into the living room to find her husband knocking back gulps of whiskey on the couch. He was starting to remind her more and more of his father and mother each and every day.

"Haley, why can't you understand what I'm going through?"

"I understand what you're going through! I understand that you are going through bottle after bottle of alcohol in order to numb your pain instead of just confiding in the people who love you and working on getting better!" Tears sprung to her brown eyes as she walked over to the handicap young man grabbing hold of the bottle throwing it to the floor. "I am so tired of seeing you like this! We need you, Jamie needs you!"

"How could Jamie ever love a father who can't even play with him? Who can't even go and shoot some hoops with him? I'm pathetic and you don't even care!" He shouted out at her turning on the couch to meet her eyes with his own.

"You're right Nathan! You are pathetic! Look at you! You haven't shaved in four months; you don't spend time with your son! He doesn't need you to be a basketball star he just needs you to love him!" She was now trying to catch her breath as tears rolled down her cheeks and her body heated up. Her husband, the man that she had given up everything for was being so selfish.

"I need to be that star Haley! I am nothing, I have nothing without it!" He too was crying now.

"You have nothing?" She screeched out as she through the plates that she had set up on the table to the ground, breaking them into a million pieces. "You have everything! You have a wife who comes home and takes care of you! You have a son who looks up to you! You have everything Nathan, I just hope that the day you realize that won't be too late." She whispered the last sentence before walking out of the room to head to her bedroom and lay in bed and cry.

It seemed that lately all that she ever did was cry. If only he was still the same man that she had fallen in love with maybe she would not be living with so many regrets, but at this point she didn't even want anything to do with him.

Her pillow was now completely soaked with her tears as she listened to her husband yelling and screaming as he threw things across the living room. He hated everything now, without his precious basketball. She had given up her singing career to be with him, given up the only other person she had ever cared for. Just as she thought that her cell phone started to vibrate and she glanced at it through blurry eyes.

Not able to see who was calling her she dropped the phone to the bed and continued crying into the bed, and screaming out into the pillows. She hated her life. When the phone started to once again vibrate she tried to pull herself together in case it was some kind of emergency, wiping her eyes clean and clearing her throat she reached for the phone and brown eyes widened in shock at the name flashing on the screen.

"Brooke?" She questioned breathlessly. It had been four years since she had gotten a call from the brunette, she wasn't even sure she had the same number. Apparently she did though and apparently she wanted to talk.

Realizing that she had been staring at the phone for too long, she quickly clicked talk and lifted it nervously to her ear. All of the anger was replaced when she heard that raspy voice on the other end and replaced with childish hope and a strange warmth spreading throughout her body.

"Hey, how are things going tutorwife?"

"Uh, hey Brooke." She said with a smile and a soft sniffle, which Brooke immediately took note of as she wondered if the other woman had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Brooke questioned worriedly.

Laughing under her breath at hearing the concern the young woman started to feel all the better, just knowing that someone cared about her. Just knowing that Brooke cared about her actually. "Just dealing with husband issues. Nothing for you to concern yourself with." She smiled softly against the phone rolling over onto her back.

"See that my dear is where you are wrong." The designer stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh really now?" She stretched the words playfully feeling like she did when she was a teenager talking to Nathan when they were first dating.

"Yes really." As she laughed her husky deep voice squeaked a little and it made Haley smile. Hearing that laughter was all that she needed to make her day all the better. "You are always my first concern, always were, always will be. Now how about ten?"

"Ten?" The teacher questioned as her eyebrows knit together out of confusion and she rolled over enough to look at the digital clock on the table that read 9:28. "What's happening at ten?"

"You're meeting me silly." Brooke stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and the other woman should already know what she had planned.

Laughing again she felt her heart skip in her chest at the thought of spending any time with the woman she had not seen in so long, the woman she had given up a lot with. It would definitely be an interesting night if she chose to go. Guilty conscience was being smothered as she heard her husband yell out and throw something. She cringed. "Is that so?"

Brooke had heard the shattering glass in the background but she did not say anything, deciding to stay on the positive side. She would be there for the woman she cared for. "Yeah that is so, so get your butt up and head on over to that little café down the street from your place, I'll meet you there at ten."

"At ten?" Haley questioned as she got out of the bed and looked herself over in the mirror. She was far from presentable, makeup running all over her face, sweat pants and a tank top. "I'm going to need more time than that to look presentable, Brooke."

"Oh shush, you always look beautiful." The straight forward woman said with a bright smile before she added. "Ten o'clock and don't leave me hanging."

'Click.' Knowing that Brooke had hung up on her, brown eyes quickly glanced to the clock as she realized that it was getting closer and closer to the time they had arranged. She was excited. As if this were a date or something of the sort. _'Which it isn't…' _She reminded herself as she looked into the mirror and started to fix her makeup. Over and over those words that the beautiful woman had said to her replayed and for once in a really long time she actually did feel beautiful.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Hope that you guys like this chapter! I am kinda trying to add to everything at once even for my Glee and Ghost Whisperer and Sonny With a Chance, along with my OTH fics lol sooo overwhelmed, but I have two hours to type and hopefully will get some of these done for y'all!

You guys rock! Keep reviewing! I'll keep writing fast!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Night at the Café

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 4

Night at the Café

As Haley arrived at the café she started to grow exceedingly nervous. She had no idea what they would talk about tonight, there was so much they could say. They had missed out on so much of each other's lives the last four years. Brooke hardly even knew her godson, she knew nothing about how Nathan had treated her the last four months, and the teacher knew nothing more about the designer than what she had read in her magazine.

Brown eyes scanned the café. It was definitely a comfortable setting, the scent of coffee and light laughter that filled the room was almost enough to calm her nerves. As her eyes landed on the beautiful woman she was coming to meet her heart started to pound rapidly. _'Almost…' _

Brooke smiled as she noticed the young teacher enter the café. She had started to worry that she would be stood up when she saw that the usually punctual woman was ten minutes late, now the worry drained from her features and was replaced with happiness. It felt like what she had in Tree Hill was an entirely different life than what she had in New York, and she could not feel more relieved to be back and having the chance to look upon the woman she always cared for once more. Even though the whole reason they fell apart was her fault.

"Hey there." She whispered softly as Haley walked closer. The diva could tell that the other had been crying by the red in her eyes and her disheveled hair. Honestly she looked like a broken mess, beautiful, but broken.

"Hey." The singer whispered in return before taking a seat across from her friend.

For a few moments both of them sat in a comfortable silence. Ordering their coffee the way that they liked it and waiting for the waitress to bring it to them. Neither of them really knew where to start the conversation. Up to this point they had been completely ignoring their past and acting as if nothing really happened.

Finally the designer spoke up. "What happened tonight Hales?" Reaching over she placed her free hand over the other woman's squeezing it gently in her own as she smiled reassuringly.

Haley glanced down at their linked hands and blushed softly. Keeping brown eyes locked on their hands she spoke nervously. "Nathan…"

When she did not continue Brooke raised an eyebrow and stared at the other with worried hazel eyes. "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? I heard something break—"

"No!" She shouted out, brown eyes widening as they quickly glanced up to meet hazel. Nathan would never hurt her or their son no matter how angry he got, she knew that. Not physically at the very least. "No." She added in a softer tone as she realized that her friend was simply worried for her wellbeing. Honestly the teacher would have probably assumed the same if the roles were reversed.

"Then what is it Hales?" She whispered in a deep and raspy voice.

Finding herself unable to speak brown eyes glanced back down to their hands then toward her coffee which she lifted with her free hand to take a sip of. Anything to distract from the inevitable conversation.

"Hales, please tell me. I won't judge, you know that." Brooke said softly as she started to run a manicured nail against the other woman's hand.

"I know." She said with a smile as she shivered unintentionally at the contact on her hand. "I honestly just do not know where to begin Brooke. I don't think I can keep faking everything with Nathan. He hates his life, he hates me, and he hates Jamie. The only thing that ever mattered to him was basketball and now that he does not have it all he does is hate everything around him. I gave up everything to be with him. My hopes and dreams and love, and he cannot see what he has."

Hazel eyes started to fill with tears as she listened to her friend describe what had happened to her relationship with her husband. Even with her feelings toward Haley she could not bring herself to feel happy about their falling out. They were Naley and they were supposed to be together, everyone knew that. _'Wait… love?'_

"Love?" The designer let slip between her lips immediately regretting it as the mother pulled her hand away as if burnt. She knew that she should not have said anything, but what did she mean by that? Was she talking about herself and what had happened before Haley slammed the door in her face? Whatever she had meant she obviously did not want to talk about so Brooke decided to drop it for now as she sipped her coffee and awaited another conversation.

This time the silence that formed between the two girls was far from comfortable. Both of them had too many questions and concerns floating around in their minds, none of which they were ready to talk about.

Haley was the one who broke the silence this time as she questioned in a soft and sincere voice. "Why didn't you come back to Tree Hill until now Brooke? I called you; I left you a message on every one of Jamie's birthdays asking you to come. You never did."

Brooke had listened to every voicemail hundreds of times just to hear the teacher's voice, just to feel like she was a part of her life. She had tried to be a part of her life wanted nothing more than to get on a flight and head home to see the woman she had left behind, but Victoria would never have that. Closing her eyes she sighed out in agitation as she remembered the last time that she tried to return.

'**Brooke was in another limo in New York City with her mother, they had just gotten done attending yet another fashion show and the young designer was feeling completely broken and alone. The entire time she had been away from Tree Hill she had felt this way. No matter how successful she became, no matter how much money she earned, and no matter who she dated she felt empty.**

**The truth was that she had taken the pain from that last night in her hometown and put it toward her business. Ironically this was the same business that Haley had helped her start, and gone to jail with her for wearing. This thought made her smile softly. **

**Staring out the window she thought about the phone call that she had received earlier that evening. It had been the same woman who consumed her thoughts the last four years, the same woman that kept her from falling in love with any man that she dated, and it was about her godson. The young boy she had not seen since he was merely a baby. James Lucas Scott. He was turning four years old. Four years. She wanted to go more than anything, and had already listened to the voicemail thirteen times as she tried to find any excuse to tell her mother, any reason to return home.**

**As they sat in silence in the back of the hotel Brooke whispered "I think I want to go back to Tree Hill."**

**Victoria only laughed at this admittance shaking her head. "Silly girl there you go thinking again. We have far too much going on with the company for you to just run on home to your friends."**

"**It's Jamie's birthday. I want to be a part of his life." She stated confidently, turning to look her mother in her cold eyes. The glare that she wore right now could kill. **

"**Don't be stupid Brooke."**

"**Mother." When she received another glare she knew that she had gone against the rules in saying that word. "Victoria I mean. I really think—"**

"**Well, don't think. You're no good at it. We are going to France tomorrow and you are going to flash them that smile and show them our designs. You are not going back to Tree Hill."**

"**Maybe just for a—"**

"**No." She cut her off and Brooke knew that it was the end of their conversation. Just like every other time she had tried to go back to Tree Hill, her mother got her way. Now Jamie would never know her, Haley would never know how much she missed her, and she would remain successful yet broken.'**

"Brooke?" Haley questioned concerned as she noticed that her friend had been thinking for a little longer than she had expected. She wondered what she was thinking about.

"Busy."

"What? Brooke it cannot only be because you were busy…" Eyebrows furrowed as brown eyes caught sorrow-filled hazel. What had happened in New York, and why was she so hesitant to talk about it? The teacher had told Brooke all about Nathan and their problems and she wished that the beautiful girl felt comfortable talking to her. Not that she blamed her for not trusting her with how things ended, but Haley had tried over the years.

"Well, it was Haley. Sorry, but running a company and traveling all over the world can be time consuming!" She stated a little angrier than she had meant to. This was not what she wanted; she did not come home to fight with the woman she cared for.

"I get that Brooke, but you could have answered the phone at the very least." Her voice was calm and understanding. She could imagine that things did get busy. Still, she could tell that there was something else that had happened in New York, something that was really bothering the designer. Why else would she get so defensive? Haley knew she would tell her when she felt comfortable.

Despite how badly she wanted to explain her true feelings toward the woman and why she could not bring herself to answer the phone. The hurt in her large childlike brown eyes caused her to keep the thoughts to herself and admit she was wrong. She felt she did that a lot over the years. "I know."

As silence filled the room for the third time Brooke felt the need to escape from it all and figure herself out. She needed to figure out what she wanted, why she had returned finally. "I should probably get going." The designer stood to her heel-clad feet placing some money on the table. "That should take care of the tip as well." Forcing a dimpled smile she started toward the door.

"Brooke?" Haley questioned standing to her feet and heading toward the other brunette who turned to look down at the shorter woman.

"Yes?"

"I'm here for you." With that she wrapped her arms around the designer's thin waist pulling her closer. Completely ignoring how right it felt to have her warm body pressed against her own. Now was neither the time nor the place to think those romantic and confusing thoughts. Gently she ran her fingers over Brooke's spine resting her head on her shoulder. "Whenever you want to talk, if you ever need anyone. I am here."

"I know Haley." Pulling back the taller woman put some distance between their bodies as she again forced a smile and turned on her heels heading out of the café. Leaving a very confused and depressed looking Haley standing in the café watching her friend's back.

"I hope that you do."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Another chapter. I add them often but that is because you guys give me so many comments and I just get all smiley and want to write more! So keep it up and I'll keep producing chapters! OH I am taking suggestions for this story! I will use almost any that you post up as long as they go with the story and I like them, so if you have any ideas for this story or any story post em in the reviews! Thanks guys! Oh and yeah this is Drama… haha. Romance is coming soon though! And everyone will be happy in the end even Nate! No worries.

-Tracy Cook


	5. Why Did You Come Home Brooke?

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 5

Why Did You Come Home Brooke?

"Why did you come home Brooke?" Peyton questioned her best friend as they sat in Tric sipping on their alcoholic beverages. They had practically returned to the same people they used to be in high school, maybe they were even better friends now that they had grown up and gotten past all of the drama.

The brunette squinted her hazel eyes at her best friend accusingly as she raised a manicured pointer finger at herself. "Me? I came back for my best friend. Now you." With that she pointed toward the blonde. "I'm not so sure about why you came back."

"I came back for my dear friend Brooke." She stated sarcastically as she interlocked her hands between her knees and forced a smile. Her best friend could always see through her lies. The weirdest part was that she could always see through the designer's lies too and right now she appeared to be dancing around the subject and avoiding admitting something.

"I think you are mixing up me with a certain young man who I believe has a girlfriend." Brooke interjected with a knowing smirk spreading across her face. "Not that that's ever mattered before." She laughed.

Peyton glared at her best friend's comment. Obviously she was referring to Lucas and what had happened in high school between the three of them. "Brooke, seriously I do not want Lucas anymore."

"Good, because he is with Lindsay now P. Sawyer." She stated playfully gauging the blonde's reaction.

"I know!" She practically shouted as she again started laughing, louder than before. Even though she knew that it bothered her, and she knew that she was lying about the reasons she came back having nothing to do with Lucas, she was well aware that if she did not act like it was not bothering her than her friend would see through the lies. "Now, how about you tell me the real reason you came back?"

Brooke started to chew on her bottom lip as hazel eyes glanced away from her friend to the floor. Could she really tell the blonde why she had returned? She knew that she could trust Peyton, but she had never told anyone about what happened between Haley and herself. "I guess I came back to find love."

Raising an eyebrow at the brunette Peyton smirked "So, you're back for Lucas too then?"

"No, you can have him. I would never get between you and him again, that ends in disaster." Pausing Brooke smiled deviously before adding in a raspy voice. "Though, you did just admit that you came back for him."

"Oh that is so not true and you know it." She said in a defensive and playful tone only to be forced back to seriousness by a hazel glare. Obviously her friend truly believed that was her reason for coming back and despite her denial she knew it was not without reason. "Okay, shut up." She slapped her. "Who did you come back for then?"

"It doesn't matter." She whispered her eyes growing serious as she thought about the reason she returned.

Peyton could sense the change in her friend's mood and she too grew serious as she placed a comforting hand on Brooke's arm. "Of course it does. Why wouldn't it?"

"Because they love someone else too. So guess I'm in the same boat as you skank." With that the diva's attitude returned as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde and smirked. It was true they were practically in the same boat. Except Lucas had written an entire book to Peyton and Haley had slammed a door in her face. _'Maybe not the same boat… mine is sinking…'_

"Well if it isn't Lucas then…" Her voice trailed off and green eyes widened with clear shock as she asked "Nathan?"

Brooke's mouth dropped open and her eyes shined with disgust at the thought of being with him. She had not ever been physically attracted to the young man, despite the one time they had slept together while drunk in high school. "No! How could you even think that?"

"You said he was in love and the only other person beside Lucas I could think of was Nate—" Her eyes widened even more so than they had before as she cut herself off. "—Mouth!"

"Gaaah! Do you even know me?" The brunette groaned out as she stood up from the stool and threw her purse over her shoulder. She honestly wanted to just tell Peyton in order to get her to stop making stupid guesses. Chewing on the inside of her cheek she decided to throw her best friend a bone. "I said they were in love, not "he" was in love."

That she had not been expecting to hear and it was expressed in the confusion written all over her face as she thought over the words over and over while the designer stood in front of her uncomfortably. She knew that it was not her that Brooke loved, and they did not have very many other friends in Tree Hill. Green eyes snapped open as she glanced up into hazel and questioned "Haley?"

Smiling that beautiful dimpled smile she shrugged her shoulders and sat back down turning on the stool to look at the bartender. "Two more drinks over here."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Haley got home to find her husband drunk and throwing his basketball trophies around the living room as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Jamie was in his room hiding underneath his covers from his own father. How could Nathan do this to them? She honestly did not understand and she honestly did not care to understand anymore. As much as she wanted to stay and help him through it all and as guilty as she would feel after leaving she knew there was no other choice.

"I have nothing!" He screamed out and then there was a crashing sound as he slammed one of the trophies into the mirror.

Hearing the crashing sound Jamie snuggled closer to his mother who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Is daddy okay?" It broke Haley's heart to look down and see those worried pools of blue looking up at her. Her son thought that his dad was hurt and it was all Nathan's fault.

"I'll go check on him sweetie. You stay here for me, okay?" She asked as she stroked her fingers through his blonde hair once more before rolling out of the bed.

"Okay mommy." Jamie said with a smile as his mother kissed him on the forehead. The smile was wiped from his face and replaced with a scream as there was another shout from the living room and more breaking sounds. "Be careful mommy."

"I will baby. Just stay here, I mean that." He nodded and covered his head with the blanket as she shook her own head and started toward the living room to have a talk she really was regretting having to have with her husband. If they separated it would break Jamie's heart, it would break Nathan's heart, and it would break her own heart, but she could not continue like this. She deserved to be happy just as much as Nathan did.

When she reached the living room she was not shocked to see the young man she once adored with his lips attached to the bottle of alcohol. "Nathan, this has got to stop." Her voice was soft but serious.

Glancing over he caught her brown eyes with his blue and glared into them angrily. "What's the point Haley? What do I have left to lose?"

"Me and Jamie." Her voice was even and equally cold.

"You and Jamie?" Nathan asked as he started to laugh and took another drink. "I have already lost you two. And I can't blame you look at me, how could you love someone trapped in a wheelchair?"

"The wheelchair is not the problem here Nathan, you are. You have an amazing son that loves you and looks up to you and what are you teaching him? To be afraid of his father. He is in his bedroom right now hiding under his covers. Not from monsters Nathan, from his father."

"Whatever."

"Whatever? That is all you can say for yourself!" Now Haley was so angry that she could not contain her voice.

As she awaited his response the room filled with silence. Minutes passing that felt like hours and he continued to ignore her and refuse to admit he was wrong. The teacher was not going to allow it any further. "If that is all you have to say for yourself than I am taking Jamie and we are leaving." It was irrational of course. She had nowhere to go and owned nothing, everything belonged to Nathan but she was not going to stay any longer.

Again she awaited his response but all that he did was sit there staring coldly into her eyes, like he did not care at all.

"Fine. Goodbye Dan."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: I know that there are no Baley lovins in this chapter, but there is a lot of realization for both of the girls and the whole separation from Nathan… Brooke also finally admitted why she really came home and it wasn't for Peyton! :p Shocker. Well, not only for Peyton anyhow. Hope that y'all like this chapter! I am also hopefully going to add to my other Baley stories tonight. Thank you guys!

-Tracy Cook


	6. Always There

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 6

Always There

"I'm sorry about this Luke. The last thing I want is to interfere with you and Lindsay, but I didn't know where else to go." Haley said as she sat on the couch in her best friend's living room. Jamie was sleeping with his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his spiked blonde hair. He was such a beautiful boy, even if she was not happy with who Nathan had become she was happy to have had her son.

Lucas brought out a glass of water setting it down on the table in front of the couch, before taking a seat and wrapping a comforting arm around the young mother. "I already told you Hales, it's no big deal. Lindsay and I are fine with you staying as long as you need."

Glancing up at him large brown eyes met loving blue and she smiled gently before snuggling against his body and closing her eyes. "Thanks."

"You know I'll be here for you and Jamie anytime." He replied leaning his head against hers.

Sometimes Haley found it strange how close the two could be without having romantic feelings for each other. Most assumed that if a guy and girl were close their whole lives they would have to have some form of relationship aside from friendship, but it was never like that with Lucas. She always thought of him more as a brother, in fact the thought of even kissing him disgusted her. It was safety that she found in his arms.

After what felt like hours of simply laying there in a comfortable embrace Lucas's soft voice broke the silence of the room. "What happened with Nathan?"

Haley's body went ridged at the question and a scowl found its way onto her face. The last thing that she wanted to do was to remember what had happened, but she knew that he was only worried about her well-being. "He's not the man I fell in love with Luke. You should have seen the way that he looked at me tonight, with such hatred. He hates everything these days."

"I highly doubt that, you and James are the best things that ever happened to him. He's just going through a lot." He tried to sympathize with his brother. Knowing what it was like to lose such a large part of himself. He had after all lost basketball too.

"We are the best things that ever happened to him huh?" She teased smiling a little despite the tears that were now falling down her cheeks. Growing serious again she let out another breath before continuing "I love him. I really do, you know that. But, I have given up everything for him Lucas and I won't do it anymore. I deserve to have what makes me happy. I wish that I could stick around and help him through all of this but I'm just not that strong, and I cannot put Jamie through that. He was hiding from his own father tonight." As she said this, her voice broke and the tears fell harder than before.

Lucas comforted her by running his fingers through her hair and leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "You do deserve to be happy and if you need a divorce to be happy I will support you Hales, you're my number one girl." Pausing he chewed on his bottom lip obviously worried about his brother. "But, what about Nate?"

"Well, I was thinking." Haley started with a smile as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yes?" He stretched the word with a smile in his voice.

"Maybe you could help him get rehabilitated and be there for him through the divorce, for morale support?" Her voice was hopeful.

"Haley I'm sure he would rather have you there for him." The coach whispered uncertainly, of course he wanted to be there to help his friend but he wanted her to do this the right way. Not run away from her problems.

"I love him Lucas, but I need to love myself again. I'm sorry, maybe it is selfish—"

"I'll do it." He stated reassuringly.

"Thanks." She smiled, feeling as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Guess I'm going to have to tell Peyton she's out of luck, apparently the man she came back for already has two women." Brooke's playful voice rang through the living room waking up both Haley and Lucas who had both fallen asleep in a compromising position.

The teacher quickly jumped away from her best friend wrapping her arms around Jamie who was now sitting up rubbing the sleep out of his blue eyes. Laughing awkwardly, she caught hazel eyes with her own. "Hey Brooke."

"Hey there tutorwife."She sat down on the couch between the two of them with a dimpled smirk on her face. "So how was he?"

"How was—" Haley started, confusion evident on her face for a moment. After thinking over the question her expression quickly turned from confusion to shock and then disgust. "Ew! He's like my brother!" She reiterated for the millionth time it seemed before nudging the beautiful woman.

"Okay, okay! If that's your story." Brooke smirked and waggled her eyebrows suggestively at the innocent woman.

"It's the truth!"

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Brooke, but was there a specific reason you came over?" Lucas smiled, interrupting the playful and almost flirtatious banter going on between his two friends. Not that he would assume that they were flirting; the diva was like that with everyone.

"Actually yes." The designer said with a large proud smile written across her features. She was excited to tell the others that she would be moving back to Tree Hill permanently as well as opening a new store. Hell she had even bought a house today. "I have decided to move back to Tree Hill for good, I bought a house and Karen's café today. I'm going to open a new store here!" Her voice cracked with excitement as she explained her plan.

Haley was in shock. She had expected that the brunette would be in town for some time helping Peyton with the record label and getting onto her feet, but she could never have guessed she would be moving back. This excited her and frightened her as her heart started to race almost as quickly as her mind. Maybe they could get closer? How close did she want to get to her? Did she want friendship or something more?

"That's great Brooke!" She finally managed as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Yeah, it will be good having you back. Hasn't really felt like home without you." Lucas added as he too wrapped an arm around the young woman.

Brooke was wearing a large dorky grin as she dragged Jamie into the group hug as well; she had not felt so complete in such a long time. It seemed that the entire time that she was in New York she had been missing something, and coming back she knew what that something was. The love of her friends. She wanted more than a friendship with Haley, but if this was all that she could have she would be happy with it.

"Thank you guys!" Pulling away she looked to them with confused hazel pools. "Now, I've got to know, what are you doing here bunking up with a taken man Hales? Never saw you as that kind of girl." Raising a teasing eyebrow, her eyes sparkled deviously.

Haley rolled her eyes and pushed her playful friend away laughing sarcastically. "Yeah, well I didn't really have anywhere else to go."

The designer's face immediately turned to seriousness as she looked over her friend worriedly. "What do you mean by that? Are you okay?" She knew that the other woman was having trouble at home with her husband, and she hoped that things had not gotten worse than they already were. As the room went silent Brooke awaited a response and when none came she pressed on. "Haley?"

Trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes she glanced away from the worried eyes that were looking her over. "We're getting a divorce." Her voice came out only a whisper. "And since he owns the house, I had nowhere to go."

Jamie was staring between the two women with confused eyes as he tried to understand what was going on between his parents. He knew why they had left the night before but he did not understand what was wrong with his dad. Why his dad was so mad all of the time. "Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked as tears rolled down the young woman's face.

"I'm okay Jimmy-jam." She said with a forced smile and a laugh a she pulled him into her arms forcing her weaknesses away.

It nearly broke her heart seeing the two of them in such shambles because of their home-life. Brooke hated seeing Jamie so sad and Haley crying because of Nathan's selfishness. She also felt guilt weighing down on her from the excitement she felt at the teacher being single again. That was something she had never expected to happen. Suddenly she got an idea and her eyes brightened.

"Well, I just got a three bedroom house and I am already having Peyton move in so why don't you move in as well?"

"Brooke, I don't know. I wouldn't want to impose—"

"Don't be silly, I would love to have you there. It will be like one big slumber party! Plus I would love to catch up with Jamie after all of these years." Brooke said her voice heightening with enthusiasm.

Haley chewed on her bottom lip as she thought over the proposition. She knew that it would be a lot of fun living with her two closest friends, and she did want to give the godmother of her son a chance to get to know him better. Finally she let out a sigh and smiled

"Okay Brooke, but make sure it is a kid friendly slumber party." She laughed.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Another chapter. :p Hope that you guys enjoy this one. Should set up a chance for some Baley! Also some Peyton friendship moments. All three gals living together should be fun right? Read and review! :) Oh and sorry if this sucks, writing seems to be a struggle today haha. I don't know why.

-Tracy Cook


	7. New Beginning

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 7

New Beginning

"Thanks so much Brooke, I know that this is probably a huge inconvenience to you taking in me and Jamie. I promise I will help out around the house in any way that I can." Haley said with a smile toward the designer as she dragged her luggage into the room that her and her son would be sharing while living there.

She had not bothered to get too much of her luggage because when she had gone home to tell Nathan he had been furious about her leaving and she had wanted to get out of there quickly, so she just grabbed the necessities for her and Jamie.

A smirk crept onto Peyton's lips as she teased. "I bet I can think of a few ways to make it up to our friend here." With that she wrapped a playful arm around Brooke's shoulders squeezing her close to her.

"Is that so?" The teacher asked raising an eyebrow at the other brunette in the room.

Laughing nervously she elbowed the blonde and lifted her hands. "I have no idea what she is talking about." Her voice cracked from obvious nervousness. She could tell from then on that living with both of these girls was going to make it impossible for her to hide her reasoning for coming back.

"Mmhm." Haley said laughing and shaking her head in disbelief. "Well, regardless I really am grateful Brooke, you are a great friend. Now if it's alright with you I think both Jamie and I are exhausted from the excitement these last few days. I don't want to be impolite but you don't mind if we lay down?"

"Of course not, this is your place too." Brooke said with a dimpled grin. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." She said with a shy smile before running her hand against Jamie's back leading him toward what was to be their room.

Once the door was closed Peyton sat down at the bar turning to look at her best friend with a sly smile on her face. The brunette raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her and crossed her arms. "You know if we are going to live together you can't keep saying things like that. I don't want her to know." Her voice came out a hushed whisper; she did not want Haley to overhear their conversation.

"Know what?" The blonde started in an over exaggerated voice. "The insane amount of chemistry you two have for each other, 'cause I think she already knows that!"

"She does not!" Brooke said in a feigned angry voice while she still wore a hopeful as well as playful smile on her face. Reaching out she slapped her best friend across the arm.

"So, you admit there's chemistry?"

"You heard the girl she said I was a great friend and that is what I plan to be. And you are not going to be my friend missy if you do not stop teasing me about my feelings." She whined out as she pointed at the blonde, squinting hazel eyes in her direction.

"Okay, okay I will try and keep the teasing to a minimal and you can try and be "friends" with the girl that you are obviously head over heels for." As she said the word friend she made air quote signs with her fingers to emphasize on the sarcasm behind the word.

"We are friends, just like you and Lucas right?"

Rolling her eyes Peyton laughed. "You're a bitch you know that?"

"I've been told." Brooke said sticking her tongue out at her best friend before being chased around the living room by the blonde who was pretending to be upset with her.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"When are we going home?" Jamie asked as he snuggled into his mother's arms probably searching for some sort of safety in them.

Haley felt her heart break as she watched him closely. Honestly she had no idea what to say to him or how to explain something like this to a child his age. It was difficult for any kid to go through a divorce and it almost made her second guess herself. Almost. But, she needed to be happy and she would never be happy with Nathan, not anymore. Gently she ran her fingers up his back. "Probably not for a while kiddo."

"But I miss daddy." He mumbled against her chest and the smile she was forcing fell.

She knew that she had to be strong for him, if she broke down now it would undoubtedly lead to him doing the same. "I know you do sweetie, I miss him too. Daddy just needs some time to recover from the accident."

"Then we can go home and be a family again?"

His voice was so hopeful that she found it impossible to simply tell him no. How could she do that to him? "I don't know we will just have to wait and see." Large brown eyes filled with tears but she held them back for Jamie's sake. Maybe if she pretended everything would be alright he would believe it.

After a few hours of lying there holding her son he had rolled over and was now sleeping comfortably. Smiling gently she lifted the blankets and tucked them around his body to make sure he was not cold then lent down placing a kiss on his head. She loved him more than anything else in the world and she wanted to make his lifetime a happy one. All of this worry made it so that she could not put her mind to rest and she decided that maybe she would get something to drink. The teacher doubted anyone else would be awake at this ungodly hour.

Making her way to the kitchen Haley opened the refrigerator allowing her eyes to wander over the assortment of drinks. Most of which appeared to be alcoholic. That worried her a little. Finally she decided on some orange juice as she reached in for it a voice startled her.

"Is that sweet innocent Haley James sneaking around in the middle of the night, stealing my orange juice?" The voice was deep and raspy and very familiar.

Laughing the teacher took the orange juice out of the refrigerator and found a glass pouring herself some as she glanced over at the other woman who was now seated at the bar. "You said to make yourself at home."

"And I am glad to see you are taking to it roomie." Brooke responded crossing her hands, hazel eyes watching Haley closely as she put away the orange juice and took a seat across from her. For just a moment they sat in silence searching for words as the singer sipped away at her juice and the designer fiddled her thumbs.

"Couldn't sleep?" As cliché as it sounded to her she could not think of anything else to ask the woman of her affections. At least nothing less stupid sounding than _'How's the OJ?'_

Letting out a loud sigh worried brown eyes glanced down the hallway in the direction of her room. She hoped that her son was able to sleep better than her. "No." Laughing uncomfortably, as she did often in difficult situations, she looked back to her friend. "No Brooke, I have so much going on in my head." Pausing she looked deep into hazel eyes and asked. "Do you think it's selfish of me to want to be happy? To not love Nathan like I once did?"

Hearing the question maybe caused the brunette to feel happier than it should have. She felt horrible for being happy when her friend was going through such a hard time, but also it gave her some hope that coming back and moving home was not completely hopeless. "Haley you deserve to do what makes you happy. I know with Jamie in the picture it will be difficult, but you aren't selfish for not wanting to stay in an unhappy marriage."

"Not even just a little bit?" Haley asked her voice shaking as tears tried to sneak into her eyes.

"Not even just a little bit!" She said enthusiastically a bright dimpled smile on her face, her voice carried a certainty that the teacher could not begin to doubt. Maybe she was right?

The room grew silent again, only this time it was a comfortable silence. There was something on the young mother's mind that she could not seem to shake. Perhaps it was worry, maybe it was curiosity but she had to ask. "Why'd you move back Brooke?"

Taking in a deep breath she slammed her hand down on the counter attempting to stand. "Well then, looks like it's time for bed."

Haley reached out placing a hand over the other woman's hand squeezing it in her own, this action served to halt the designer in place. Hazel eyes glanced toward their linked hands as her heart started racing in her chest. Such a simple contact nearly made her feel she could explode. Internally she weighed her options and decided that maybe it would not be so horrible to let someone in for a change, with this decision made she sat back down at the bar.

Not knowing where to start she tried a few sentences but none of them came out the way that she wanted. Sitting across from her were patient brown eyes, never once did the teacher try and rush her into an explanation. Finally she decided it would be best to just spit out whatever came to mind. "My mom's a bitch." She laughed huskily.

Innocent brown eyes widened at the blunt statement, but she quickly regained her composure. "I've heard as much." She smiled, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Yeah well, words can't do the woman justice." Brooke stated glancing away in order to keep from showing her emotions. As she felt Haley start to run her thumb along her hand another smile formed on her face and she shivered due to the contact. "She pretty much told me I was nothing without her, that without her I would be nothing. That I am just around to look beautiful and not to think, I'm not intelligent enough." Tears were now falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Brooke, that's not true. You are one of the most intelligent girls that I know." The teacher said in a genuine voice as she squeezed the brunette's hand with her own.

"Thanks." She said trying to smile as her emotion-filled voice cracked. "But she's right, I'm not exactly the most intelligent person in the world." Before Haley could say anything more she continued more so venting than anything else. "You know what she told me when I started this business?"

"What?" She whispered.

"She told me that I had a one in a million chance at making it anywhere without her." Brooke said her voice heightening as the tears continued to fall. "You know what I told her? I told her, maybe I'm that one. You know what she said?"

Haley did not ask this time she merely watched as the beautiful woman continued spilling all of her emotions out onto the table in front of them. It was hard to watch, to know that someone's mother could be so heartless. She could never treat her son that way and she did not understand how someone could treat this amazing woman that way either. Someone who was supposed to be her mother.

"She said, you're not."

"Oh Brooke I'm so sorry." She said as she stood to her feet and walked around the bar enveloping her friend in a warm and loving embrace as she cried against her shoulder. "You know that isn't true. You made your clothing line by yourself, I remember, I was there."

Pulling back from the designer she looked into watering hazel eyes and raised her hands running them through wet brown locks. "Remember you were practically a slave-driver with me and all those kids?" She teased, and it worked earning her a smile from Brooke.

"I remember." Her voice came out strained but she was now smiling again.

"And now you are back in Tree Hill with the people who love and support you and you are going to open your new store and it will be a success. Just wait and see." Haley's smile widened even more so as she tucked a few stray strands of dark hair behind the other woman's ears. "And I will be there for you the entire way. We can start our new lives together, okay?"

"Okay." Brooke whispered laughing and smiling. Perhaps she enjoyed the thought of starting her new life with Haley a little more than she should, but she could not help it.

"Am I a part of this new life?" Came Peyton's voice from the hallway.

"Of course you are!" Both girls told her pulling her into a group hug, as all of them started laughing. It was nice for all of them to be reunited with the people they had always cared about, and now that they were all awake tonight was going to be a fun night.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Somehow the night had turned into a party. Currently they were playing the drinking game Never Have I Ever, though only Peyton and Brooke were actually drinking alcohol. Haley had opted for sticking to orange juice; someone had to be able to take care of her son and friends in the morning.

"Okay, your turn P. Sawyer." The designer drawled out as she held up a shot of vodka. Obviously already being influenced from the alcohol that she had drank that night.

She seemed to think over the question she wanted to ask for a moment too long which caused the teacher who was completely sober to laugh, it was actually a lot more fun for her to watch her friends get wasted than to actually drink herself. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

This earned a glare in her direction from a certain pair of hazel eyes and a worried pair of brown. Haley's face now covered in a bright red blush as she hesitated on taking her drink. She was not all to certain she wanted her friend to know about the night she had kissed the other woman. Brooke seemed to have no problem knocking her drink back and that helped the singer to do the same, shyly she took a shot of her orange juice suddenly wishing she was drunk.

"Ooh I knew it, you guys totally kissed!" Peyton teased. Her words not coming out as well as she hoped because of the alcohol in her system. The blush on Haley's face intensifying as the blonde pointed out the obvious.

Now in order to get back at her best friend the diva lifted her drink and smirked, dimples showing. "Never have I ever come back to Tree Hill for a certain young man."

Green eyes now glared at the brunette sitting across from her on the floor in front of the fireplace. Without a thought she backed down a shot of vodka ignoring the way that brown eyes widened on the woman sitting beside her best friend. "Lucas? You came back for Lucas? Peyton he has Lindsay now that is so not okay."

"I never said it was Lucas." She stated with a playful smirk. "Besides I happen to know someone else came back for someone else and I also happen to know that it's not okay either." The sentence did not make all too much sense to anyone in the room and so instead of acknowledging it they all laughed.

After a few more rounds of the game the girls found themselves finally settling down for the evening. It helped that Peyton had passed out on the couch and Brooke was on the brink of doing the same on the floor in front of the fireplace where she was sprawled out.

"We should probably get you to bed sweetie." Haley said as she sat down beside the inebriated woman.

Turning her head dizzy hazel eyes landed on the acoustic guitar that the teacher had brought into the house when she moved in. Smiling she said "I don't wanna go to sleep, play me a song."

"What?" She questioned horrified, she had never played one on one for anyone aside from Nathan.

"Play me a song please?" She stretched the sentence and her words sounded like they belonged to a child, it must have been the alcohol. Haley knew from experience how persistent and childish Brooke could be when she was inebriated.

Laughing she headed across the room to get her guitar. "Okay, one song, but then it is time for bed." Coming back over she sat down in front of the couch using it as something to rest her back on as she propped her guitar on her knee. The other woman crawled over to her resting her head on her legs looking up at her with expectant hazel eyes this only serving to make the shy woman blush and laugh uncomfortably.

"Come on Hales I'm waiting!" Her voice came out a lot louder and excited than either had expected.

"Okay." Smiling Haley looked down at her guitar focusing on the song she was about to play. It was one she had been working on ever since the designer had come back into town and it meant a lot to her that it sounded right. Not that anything could sound wrong to Brooke in her state.

"Hey, It's been a long time.

Hey, I'm missing you around.

I know I'm not who you want to see but baby please.

Hey, Don't walk away from me babe.

Can't you let go of the past, please.

I didn't mean to hurt you that way; Don't you have anything to say?"

As her fingers strummed along to the guitar she found herself closing her eyes and getting lost in the words and the emotions that they carried. Every time she wrote a song it was like telling a story into her life and secretly she hoped that if Brooke did not remember anything from that night, she would remember this song. It meant so much to her and she never thought she would get the chance to sing it to the woman she had been longing for so long.

Opening her eyes just a little she looked down to see the blissful face of her friend who was smiling and watching her intently, this only served to make her blush and quickly close her eyes again if only to avoid further embarrassment as she continued with the song.

"All along why didn't you see?

All along I didn't know what you'd mean to me.

All along I needed to learn how to fly,

I needed you by my side.

Maybe we just needed time.

No, you can't just walk back into my life.

Please go, I find myself falling again."

This time when she opened her eyes she saw that the brunette was passed out on her lap and a small smile formed on her face. Setting down the guitar she slid down the couch so that she was now lying on the ground with Brooke's head on her stomach. Gently she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Mm…" The husky moan from the designer startled her. Not only that, but it was followed by the other woman moving up closer to her snuggling against her body with her lips pressed against her neck. "I loved that song." She breathed out hotly against Haley's neck.

The scent of alcohol on her breath should have disgusted the teacher but she found her body reacting with arousal, which she quickly pushed away. "Thanks." She whispered. When no response came she looked down to the best of her ability to see that Brooke had once again fallen asleep, only now she was holding her body close to her own.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Another chapter. :p You guys rock! I hope I didn't pack too much into this night. Having some trouble finding out which direction to go with this story. I need some living together plans! :p Got a few, and I plan to write them out in future chapters thanks to y'all. Anyhow. Hope that y'all like this! Oh and the song is actually a song that Bethany Joy Galeotti sings. :) I figured it would be suiting considering.

-Tracy Cook


	8. Break From Depression

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 8

Break From Depression

Haley found herself humming and thinking about the night prior as she and Jamie were working on making the two girls who were still "sleeping" in the living room some pancakes. Her mind was plagued with the moment she had shared with a certain brunette with beautiful hazel eyes and it was starting to drive her crazy. She secretly wished she could have been as intoxicated as her two friends, if only to dull the memories and desires to kiss the other woman silly. She knew these feelings could not be acted on at the current time.

"It's getting late mommy when are Auntie Brooke and Peyton going to wake up? Breakfast is almost done." Jamie said with a smile and bright blue eyes. He was feeling proud about the pancakes he had made all by himself, even if they did not look as appealing as the ones his mother had made.

"We'll wake them up after breakfast is made sweetie." She said with soft laughter as she placed some more pancakes on one of the four plates.

"Okay." He stated simply as he stepped up onto his stepping stool and poured syrup over the freshly made pancakes. "Some kids were talking about the festival down town; do you think they will want to go with us tonight?"

Haley always seemed to give into her son and give him whatever he wanted, it was impossible to look into his beautiful eyes and deny him anything that would make him happy. So, she decided she would ask her two best friends if they were up for going. "We'll see."

"God I feel like I was hit by a bus." Brooke groaned out in her hoarse and raspy voice as she held a manicured hand to her throbbing head. Making her way toward the kitchen area of the house where she could smell pancakes being made.

"That's what happens when you stay up late." The young mother said from the kitchen as she placed a plate on the table in front of one of the stools.

"Stay up late?" She questioned confusedly before seeing brown eyes glance down to Jamie. Quickly she fixed the slip of her tongue and forced a dimpled smile sitting down on the stool in front of the pancakes. "Right, that's why mommy always makes sure you go to bed early. This is no fun buddy." Brooke laughed under her breath before being drawn once again to Haley who was placing a glass of orange juice next to her plate.

"This will help." She said in a sweet and all-knowing voice.

"So, this is what it's like to have a good mother?" The designer teased in a playful voice, before realizing just how awkward the statement was her face twisting in disgust.

"Ew." Was all that Haley said in response. Last thing that she wanted to think about was being Brooke's mother, considering their past.

The other woman simply shrugged her shoulders as she stuffed her mouth with the delicious pancakes that the teacher had made.

Laughing she set up an eating place for her son and herself, along with the blonde who was still rolling around on the couch, drool rolling down her cheek and into her hair. "Peyton!" She shouted out loudly causing Peyton to wake up and jump rolling off of the couch onto the ground slamming her elbow against the coffee table.

"Ahh…" The blonde groaned out as she rubbed her arm and stood to her feet making her way out into the kitchen. "I have got to stop drinking my pains away." She laughed before seeing both brunettes' look down to the four year old boy. For a moment her green eyes widened but then she simply shrugged running a hand through his hair. "Sorry kidd-o." She sat down in front of a plate of pancakes still receiving scolding looks from a certain mother giving her a sheepish grin.

Finally Haley shrugged it off laughing and pouring the blonde who was already eating her pancakes some orange juice as well placing it beside her plate. Lifting Jamie up she sat him on one of the stools and then sat down beside him both able to eat. Glancing over at her son she smiled. "Now that the kids are taken care of we can finally eat."

"Kids these days." Jamie said with a shake of his head.

Both of the best friends exchanged looks before bursting out in playful laughter, never disagreeing with the sentence as they all started to eat and talk about the day ahead of them along with many other things. Brooke was telling them about how her opening would be tomorrow night and how they would all have to attend and how excited she was.

"So, then no one has plans tonight?" Haley questioned looking between her friends as her son's blue eyes shined with excitement. He knew that she was going to bring up the festival.

"Not tonight no, but I have a lot of planning for tomorrow." Brooke said as she finished up her pancakes and took another sip of her orange juice. It felt as if the teacher was making herself at home and the brunette was definitely enjoying it. Though, last night was foggy to her. _'Did Haley sing to me or was that all a dream?'_

"I'm free." Peyton stated despondently with a shrug of her shoulders. "What'd ya have in mind Hales?"

"Well, Jamie told me that the festival will be in town tonight and we were just wondering if you both would like to go with us?"

The blonde girl immediately nodded her head, she had nothing better to do, yet Brooke had a doubtful look in her hazel eyes. She wanted nothing more than to say yes to the beautiful woman asking her to spend a night with her but she had so much work to get done. "Haley I don't know if I can I have a lot of work to do."

Haley looked down at her son before wrapping an arm around him. They had devised a plan for if people said no to them in the past and were about to put it to good use. It was something they used against Nathan on multiple occasions and it always worked. Leaning down she rested her head next to Jamie's and they both smiled brightly. "Pleeease!"

Thinking it over the brunette decided that she may as well. The whole reason she had returned to Tree Hill was because work had become too large of a part of her life, so why should she give up an amazing night with two people she loved to focus on her work. It was not worth it. "Fine, I'll go. Work isn't as important as you two."

Both of them laughed before exchanging high-fives as the designed looked over to Peyton who was laughing, seeing the disbelieving look on her best friend's face only made her laugh harder and Brooke soon joined in.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The night had been going amazingly; they had spent most of the day going to rides that Jamie was allowed to go on. Taking photographs of him on the merry-go-round motorcycles, slides, and funhouses. While the girls spent their time talking and munching on various festival foods. Occasionally they would play a game and lose; it was the perfect distraction for all of them.

That was until Peyton caught sight of Lucas by the Ferris wheel. Her heart nearly stopped. The young man was not with Lindsay and she grew curious as to why not and if something had happened, maybe this was her chance?

"What's that Momma?" Jamie asked pulling on his mother's shirt as he pointed in the direction of a couple sharing a funnel cake.

Glancing over brown eyes landed on the sugary treat and she smiled "That's a funnel cake, would you like to get one?"

"Yeah!" He shouted excitedly as he started to drag Haley and Brooke by their hands toward the stand that was selling the foreign food. Both girls exchanging looks and laughing a bit while Peyton seemed completely distracted.

"Uh, guys I think I'm going to go for a walk." Peyton finally stated a little awkwardly.

"Are you sure? We're getting a funnel cake P. Sawyer." Her best friend stated in a tempting husky voice, she knew how much her best friend loved her sweets. The blonde glanced over her shoulder in the direction of Lucas and a dimpled smirk formed on Brooke's face. "Ah, got your eyes on a different sweet I see. Be careful and have fun." She winked.

"Yeah, you too." The blonde responded with a nod toward Haley who had been dragged away from the conversation by the eager young boy.

"Oh I'll be just fine." She teased before following the woman of her affections and her son toward the booth with one last pat of luck on her friend's arm. Peyton could deny it all that she wanted but she knew the reason that the blonde returned was for the young man.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Hey." Peyton announced herself awkwardly to the young man who was standing beside the Ferris wheel. Suddenly she hoped that he was not waiting there to meet up with someone. _'Like Lindsay…' _

"Hey there." He said with a soft smile as blue eyes met green. It seemed he was just as nervous and awkward as the other blonde as he leant against the metal wheel shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So, waiting for someone?" She asked as she too leant against the wheel slapping her hands against her thighs in an unknown rhythm. "Lindsay maybe?" She asked bitterly before looking toward him and forcing a toothy grin.

Lucas let out a sigh, he could tell that she was jealous and that she wanted him back. It was difficult because he still loved her, but he loved Lindsay too. "No. Actually I came to get my mind off of things." He laughed under his breath. "Doesn't seem to be going all too well though."

It took the blonde a moment to realize what he meant and then she gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry Luke I shouldn't have—"

"It's fine. Actually I have been meaning to ask you something." He stated with an awkward shuffle of his feet digging his hands even deeper into the pockets of his jeans.

"You have?" She asked with perhaps too much hope in her voice.

"Yeah." Lucas said with uncertainty in his voice as he looked over at her catching her beautiful eyes with his own. She would always be the most beautiful girl in the world to him. "Lindsay had to go out of town this weekend and Brooke's opening is tomorrow so I was wondering if you would like to—"

"Yes." Peyton interrupted him. When she realized just how eager she sounded she smiled awkwardly and let out a laugh. "I mean yeah we could go together."

"As friends Peyton." He reiterated.

Her heart dropped as did her smile as she tried to force it to stay on her lips as she lied right through them. "Yeah, of course as friends Luke. There's nothin' I'd want more than that."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Haley had been laughing and talking for the last few minutes with a large amount of powdered sugar all over her bottom lip and chin. Up until this point Jamie and Brooke had been secretly laughing at the young mother, but she was growing her suspicions.

"Okay, what is going on with you two?" She asked in a serious tone, which could not be taken seriously by either of them because of the sugar and they laughed. "You guys!" She half yelled half whined.

After Brooke and Jamie exchanged a glance she knew that it was time to tell the teacher, looking back she smiled that trademark grin. "Sorry Hales, you just have some powdered sugar all over you lip and chin."

"What? Why didn't you guys tell me?" She asked as she tried to wipe the powdered substance from her face, a blush rising on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"You just looked so cute talking about your class and students, sounding all serious with that sugar all over your face." The designer said with a chuckle as her words only served to embarrass the other woman further, causing the blush to deepen and Haley was growing frustrated.

"Brooke!" She said in annoyance as she wiped at her face. "Is it off?"

Jamie and Brooke continued to laugh as she continued to wipe her chin and lips, she had gotten most of it off at this point, but there was still some remaining on her bottom lip. "Most of it, here let me help." Standing to her heel-clad feet she leant over the expanse of the table and blushed a bit to herself as she realized what she was doing and that other people probably thought they were a couple.

"Uh—" Haley started nervously as she tried to back away in the chair. "I can get it Brooke." Again she wiped at her lip but did not succeed her heart now racing in her chest; she did not think she could handle the beautiful brunette being that close to her after the night before. _'I wanted to kiss her so bad…'_

"Don't be silly Haley." Brooke said as she lifted a manicured thumb gently running it along the soft lip of the woman she loved. Removing the powdered substance. Not even realizing that her heart seemed to stop at the contact and she was holding her breath. They suddenly seemed a lot closer than they were in actuality as hazel eyes met hooded brown. Haley's eyes almost appeared to have lust shining in them, but that couldn't be could it?

"Woah! Am I interrupting something?" Peyton asked with some laughter.

Her laughter only intensified when both girls jumped away from each other as if they had been touched by fire. "No!" They shouted out.

"Well, as convincing as that argument was—" She started stretching the words sarcastically still laughing a bit at her naïve friends, if only they could see what was staring them right in their faces. " –The park is closing soon and I would really like to get going. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Okay SOO I wanted to put a kiss at the end of the last chapter, still do, but I don't want to change it now that a lot of people have read it SO I will just have to figure something else out for their first kiss, which should be coming shortly! Next chapter probably! Hope that y'all read and review! I love writing this story, and I love getting feedback and ideas so that I can keep my inspiration and keep on writing! Hope this chapter is long enough for you guys!

This one is mostly a cute fluffy filler chapter, but I hope y'all like. A break from all the drama haha. And sorry for my readers who do not like Leyton… :/

-Tracy Cook


	9. Opening Night and Opening Hearts

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 9

Opening Night and Opening Hearts

Brooke was pacing around her store nervously looking around as she wrung her hands together and occasionally reached up in order to tidy something or straighten one of her dress designs on display on the many mannequins cleverly placed throughout the store. It was absolutely beautiful, she knew that, but this was Tree Hill not New York City and there was not the same demand for high-fashion in the small town as there was in the big city.

Not to mention her mother had shown up earlier that day in order to reprimand her for her endeavors, telling her that none of her dresses would sell and if this all fell through she would have no choice but to return to New York. This was the last thing that she wanted. Brooke loved running a fashion line, she enjoyed showing her creativity through her designs, but she hated living in New York with her controlling and demanding mother. Most of all she did not wish to abandon her friends again, particularly a certain young woman who she was madly in love with and her son whom which she had not gotten to know as well as she would have liked.

'_I'm not ready to leave… I really hope this opening goes well… God.' _Her mind was racing almost as quickly as her heart. Her heels continued to clack against the cement floor of the store, she could not seem to calm herself. Hazel eyes glanced up at the clock and she let out a loud sigh. _'Where is everybody…?'_

Suddenly her pacing was brought to an abrupt halt as she felt hands on her shoulders holding her in place, the scent that surrounded her was intoxicating and she knew immediately who it was before looking down into the shorter girl's worried brown eyes. "Brooke, you need to calm down."

"It's not that easy Haley!" She rasped out, her voice so heavy with stress that it came out a little more frustrated then she would have liked.

Haley tried to push away the hurt that attempted to cross her features at the tone of voice that the beautiful designer had used with her, she could recall when they had started this business the lengths that the other woman would go to in order to make sure that things went according to plan. Deep down she knew that Brooke was not upset with her but upset with the situation, and she could not blame her, she had been there when Victoria Davis had shown up in order to crush her daughters dreams earlier. It was heartbreaking to see the way that Brooke had forced tears out of her eyes and proudly held her head up saying she would make it. _'Tonight has to be perfect…'_

"I'm sorry." The designer finally squeaked out, her voice cracking as it was strained by emotion.

"Hey, shh… Don't be sorry sweetie." Haley stated reassuringly as she gently ran her fingers along the exposed skin of Brooke's arms. Momentarily enjoying the way that hazel eyes fluttered closed and perfect lips parted at the contact. She loved knowing that she could cause such reactions in the other woman.

After taking in a deep breath and letting it out she whispered softly. "It's just hard Hales, I mean what if tonight doesn't go perfectly? What if my bitch of a mom makes me go back to New York?" She chuckled humorously as she added the verb to describe her mother, there were so many more that she had been using all day.

The shorter girl laughed softly as she heard the word 'bitch', there was, in her opinion no better word to describe one Victoria Davis. _'Perhaps Satan…' _"You are not going to be going back to New York Brooke." She smiled softly reaching up and running delicate fingers through dark locks before tracing her fingers over Brooke's pale cheek, smiling even more so as she heard the soft sigh escape beautiful red lips before she asked in a soft and caring tone. "And do you know why?"

The designer was practically pouting at this point as hooded hazels met large and hopeful browns. "Why?" Her voice cracked.

"Because, just like I told you so many years ago when you started this company, I believe in you Brooke Davis." Smiling she nearly felt her eyes fill with tears at the emotions she was feeling. She had never expected to be this close to the beautiful woman standing in front of her again, not with how things had ended, and now that she had Brooke back in her life and knew how she felt she was not going to let her slip through her fingers.

"Really Hales?" She asked laughing huskily as she leant into the soft hand caressing her cheek, trying to ignore the warmth that spread throughout her body at the contact. "Because I'm not seeing this going well, no one is even here."

"They will be Brooke." Haley now laughed loudly as she pulled her hand away allowing it to run over the designer's shoulder and down her arm, smirking a little deviously as she watched the other girl shiver at the contact, before finally taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Looking at the clock she laughed a little more. "Sweetie, it's only just now the time you told everyone to be here, trust me, they will come."

After joining in on the laughter, a dimpled smile remained on her face as she squeezed the singer's hand gently in return. Feeling a shock course through her as her body reacted. _'God I am so head over freaking heels for this girl!' _"Thanks Hales."

Haley's laughter sobered considerably at the sound of gratitude on Brooke's voice and she immediately stared up into beautiful shimmering hazel eyes. "Anytime." Pulling back her hand she lifted a closed fist in the air biting down on her bottom lip teasingly. This had been the same thing they had done when they created the line back in high school. _'Those days seem so far away… But things are finally getting back to the way that they should be… thankfully.' _"Clothes over Bro's?"

Laughing huskily Brooke lifted her fist bumping it gently against the other girl's fist. "Clothes over Bro's." Before wrapping her arm around the shorter girl and dragging her body against her own as they both shared some laughter, it was sort of an inside joke, but it meant the world to them both.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"I told you that people would show up." Haley said with a smile as she leant against the counter in which Brooke was leaning bumping their shoulders together, both of them had their arms crossed watching the scene unfold in front of them.

For most of the night the young designer had been running around answering to people, telling them about her designs, and of course selling a few pieces here and there. Though, the sales did not seem to be that amazing. She had yet to sell a dress and it was starting to worry her as the night was coming to an end. "Yeah, you know you're kind of smart teacher girl." She said before bumping the other girl back.

Glancing up large brown eyes met hazel and they softened even further. "As I've been told." Even though the joke was nothing special, merely Haley's sarcastic humor, both girls found themselves laughing. The night was actually going perfectly.

Across the room Peyton and Lucas were walking around talking with old acquaintances and looking at the store, they had been intermittently flirting throughout the night but nothing out of hand. Peyton was actually a little disappointed by this. She had been hoping that with Lindsay out of the picture the young man she loved would simply wrap her in his arms like he had used to and pull her against him before kissing him, still they had kept their distance for the most part throughout the night. Keeping up the façade of friends.

"Hey, Luke—" She started before pausing as she looked up into his eyes, momentarily getting lost in them.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"Can we um—" Honestly Peyton had not thought out what she was going to say, it had just been a random spur of the moment thought. Patient blue eyes watched her closely and she finally just blurted out awkwardly whatever came to mind. "Can we like go outside and talk? I uh really need to tell you some things."

Lucas did not say anything but he did smile and nod his head tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans walking toward the door of the store. For a moment they walked a little uncomfortably down the sidewalk beside the street, it was a little cold and Peyton found herself shivering. Glancing over the young man wrapped his arm around her shoulders rubbing his hand along her shoulder. When she looked up at him expectantly he quickly explained. "You looked cold."

"I was." She responded simply, now her body felt as if it were on fire.

Both of them stopped in their tracks and she felt him pull her body against his in order to warm her, her eyes were locked on his and she suddenly had the urge to lean forward and kiss him. What could she possibly lose? He seemed to still care about her, and he was looking at her as if he wanted her to kiss him. Plus, when else would she get a chance like this? A chance where Lindsay was non-existent? Finally she gave into her urges and leant up pressing her lips gently against his.

Lucas tried to pull away but felt slim fingers tangle around his neck dragging him closer and for a moment he enjoyed it, for a moment he recalled everything with him and Peyton and how much he loved her, but just like that he remembered her leaving him and that he had a girlfriend. Pulling back he grew angry and Peyton could instantly tell as she tried to backtrack.

"I'm sorry Luke. I just, I still love you. I know you felt it too." She practically begged her eyes filling with tears.

"No! Peyton you can't do this! You can't just waltz in and out of my life when you decide it is right for you!" Shaking his head he started to back away as she reached out for him trying to again apologize. "I don't want to hear it Peyton. Look. I've moved on and you need to as well." With that he walked away leaving a broken and lonely woman staring after him, regretting choices that she had made.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"I expect I'll be seeing you at the airport in the morning." Victoria stated placing the airplane ticket on the store counter in front of her daughter and Haley who were calculating how much money they had earned that night.

"What?" Brooke nearly screeched at her mother, her voice full of emotion as she grabbed the ticket and stormed around the counter in order to stand in front of the tall commanding woman who was glaring at her with her arms crossed. "What the hell are you talking about, tonight was a big hit Victoria! Everybody loved the store!" She used her name as she had been instructed.

"Really?" She asked uncaringly.

"Yes! Really! Tell her Hales!" Turning she pointed at the teacher who was standing behind the computer looking down at the results with large sad brown eyes as she bit down on her lip. Brooke could tell as soon as she saw Haley's face that the amount they had received had not been as high as she had thought. "Haley?" Her voice cracked as her hazel eyes started to fill with tears. _'I'm going to lose everything…'_

"You are beyond ignorant, you are stupid." Victoria said laughing a little. "But it is alright dear, that is why I do the thinking and you do the designing. Tomorrow you will return to New York with me and we will put this behind us." Turning she started toward the door.

"But-but we sold so much tonight." She practically wheezed at this point.

Pausing in place a smirk spread across her mother's face. "Did you sell any dresses?"

"Well no, but with the accessories—"

"You cannot have a store that focuses around dress sales if you do not have the market for it, and let's face it Tree Hill does not have the market for it. Please close up tonight and head to the—"

Haley stormed around the counter toward Victoria, she had heard just about enough. The teacher may have lived a fairly normal life as a mother and teacher, but she had always had enough strength to stand up for what she believed in, and albeit in doing so had often been a little bit feisty. Now was one of those cases. She was not going to stand around and watch this evil woman tear her daughter down when Brooke was one of the most talented, beautiful, and sweetest people that she had ever met. "You know what Victoria?"

Victoria turned and looked down at the far shorter girl whose body appeared to be shaking, fists clenched at her sides. She was far from afraid. If anything she was amused as she raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What's that?"

Haley laughed at the older woman's pompous attitude. "You are a completely ungrateful bitch, that's what! You can sit around and tear down your daughter who is one of the most amazing people on the planet and then walk away like that, as if you don't care! Honestly I don't even know if you do care but I'll tell you what! You should care! You, by some means unknown to me, created one of the most beautiful and caring women I have ever met who is an extremely talented designer and the minute that what she truly wants comes true you have the nerve to stand there and crush her dreams! That is—"

"—Hales" Brooke interrupted softly as she reached out gently grabbing her by the arm and pulling the woman she loved away from her mother. "It's okay." Her voice was deep and almost hateful as hazel eyes glared toward her mothers.

Brown eyes glanced between the two and Haley tried her hardest to see how this was okay, nothing about it was okay. She could not hold it in. "No, Brooke it's not okay."

Ignoring the pleading eyes and the way that her heart was breaking in that moment she looked to her mother and said in a cold and completely hateful voice. "I'll be at the airport in the morning."

"Smart choice." With that Victoria flashed another smirk in Haley's direction, obviously signaling to the young teacher that she had won.

It was infuriating but she was too broken up about what Brooke had just told her mother to feel any anger, okay she felt some anger, but mostly she had grown extremely depressed. Turning, brown eyes full of tears met hard hazel and she moved even closer to her closing the distance, but the designer was avoiding her gaze still staring after her mother with a clenched jaw. "Brooke."

Brooke did not say anything, she could not say anything, she could not even feel her body. All that she felt was a weight on her chest that was making it beyond difficult for her to breath. She had come back for Haley, to be a part of her and her beautiful son's life and now she was being forced to run away again. Her teeth ground together as she tried not to cry, tried not to show her weakness and to hold her chin up proud of her decision, but she was far from proud.

Suddenly hazel eyes snapped to brown as she felt a hand in her own tugging her body closer, into a hug. She was being enveloped by the warmth of Haley's body. It felt so amazing that despite all of the emotional baggage that had just arrived at the store she could not help but close her eyes and sigh out contently as she took in the sweet scent of the shorter woman. Allowing her manicured hands to reach up and rest on Haley's perfect hips. _'God… all she has to do is touch me and I forget all of my troubles… but I will be losing her soon…'_

Pulling back just enough, Haley allowed her hands to rest on Brooke's shoulders as she looked up into her eyes. Tears now freely falling down both of their cheeks. "Brooke, I don't want to lose you again. It's been so hard these last few years, I missed you so much and I know that the first time you left was all my fault but I want to fix it—"

"—It wasn't your fault."

Haley laughed dryly and even rolled her eyes at the statement. "Of course it was my fault Brooke, I pushed you away."

Tears were now rolling down her pale cheeks, she could taste the saltiness of them on her tongue as she played with the hem of Haley's shirt before whispering out in a low husky voice. "It's not your fault that you don't feel the same way Haley." Pausing she corrected. "I mean, didn't feel the same way."

Biting down on her bottom lip the teacher moved her hand so that she could wipe away the falling tears on the beautiful woman's face. Once again she found herself smiling as Brooke's body reacted to her touch. "But that's the thing."

"What?" She breathed out, lost in the moment, hazel eyes nearly shut.

"I did feel something for you then, that's why I pushed you away." Haley whispered a blush making its way across her cheeks as she suddenly started to panic, her heart racing against her ribcage. _'Oh god… I never really even thought about if she didn't feel anything for me anymore… I mean she looks like she does, but—' _

"What are you saying Haley?" Brooke asked her heart pounding so loudly that she could almost hear her excited and raspy voice as it broke. _'Fuck me! Does she mean…?' _Her eyes were now wide as they searched brown for an answer to her question, she could see it now, everything clear as day. Haley was in love with her, Haley loved her back!

"I'm saying—" She started nervously looking down as she continued to move her finger's against Brooke's skin. Taking in a breath she breathed it out with a soft chuckle as she shook her head. "This is crazy Brooke."

"Please, finish…?" She pleaded.

Swallowing Haley looked up at the woman that she loved and she forced herself to find confidence that she knew was somewhere inside of her. "I'm saying that I wanted to do more with you that night Brooke, the other night when I sang to you I wanted to kiss you, and I am pretty sure that I have fallen madly in love with you, so please, dear god please, do not go back to New York."

Brooke waited until Haley was done rambling, allowing all of her words to sink in. The other woman loved her back, the woman that she had spent years of her life loving and pining over, the woman whom which she had come all the way back to Tree Hill for, that same woman actually loved her back! She knew that there would be issues, there always were, but right now she didn't give a fuck! Haley James loved her back! Before Haley could backtrack her way out of it as she looked like she was about to do Brooke closed the distance between them, connected their lips in one of the most heated kisses either had ever experienced.

"Mmm" Both girls moaned out as their lips melded together and all of the emotions and passion from all of the years combined into one of the most amazing kisses either had ever experienced, if not the most amazing. "Oh god." Haley whispered out as their lips parted only long enough to have Brooke's tongue run along her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she was eagerly granted. Tongues danced and hands roamed bodies, everything was moving so quickly and both girls could feel a heated wetness forming between their thighs, a desire, but neither was ready for that quite yet. Pulling back they both breathed out raggedly, resting their foreheads together and smiling wildly.

Dimpled grin now spreading nearly from ear to ear the designer tried to calm her rapidly beating heart, she had not been so happy in so long. Haley loved her! She felt like doing a happy dance and singing around the room, but she did not wish to ruin the perfect moment. "Well, that was interesting." She laughed huskily.

"Yeah." Haley blushed a little glancing down at swollen saliva coated lips before glancing back up into hazel as she tried to catch her breathe. "I'll take it you'll be staying."

"Fuck yeah I'm staying, are you kidding me?" Haley started to laugh at Brooke's reaction only to have her laughter swallowed as she was once again caught up in a searing kiss as her body was pressed roughly against the countertop of the store. Obviously she did not mind though as she groaned out in pleasure enlacing fingers in dark hair.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: I hope that y'all like this chapter! :) I just started back up at school and it is fairly stressful, but I am trying to get everything done. Also been on a Glee kick. If you are interested feel free to check out my new Glee/One Tree Hill crossover the pairing is Brooke Davis/Rachel Berry haha it's interesting to say the least.

Next I will be updating my other two, including Season three revised! :) Y'all still rock and I hope that y'all are still reading! I will always love Baley I just get sidetracked… plus season 8 has been a little disappointing… :/

-Tracy Cook


	10. Unbound at the Seams

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 10

Unbound at the Seams

As much as Haley and Brooke wanted nothing more than to rip each other's clothing off and take each other right then and there in the store they knew that they had to take care of their responsibilities first. Jamie was at home and Deb was watching him, she was expecting them home after the opening and it was getting rather late. She would be worried. So they instead got into Haley's SUV and headed back toward their house, praying that Jamie would be asleep. As much as they loved the boy they had years of sexual tension built up between the two of them and they needed to release it badly.

Quickly Brooke unlocked the front door and both girls made their way into the house, making certain to enter silently in case Jamie was sleeping. It appeared that was the case because Deb was sitting in the living room watching television that had the volume turned down extremely low, a drink in her hand and the remote in the other. Glancing toward the two of them brown eyes looked at their linked hands curiously, before she smiled and turned off the television.

"Hey there girls, how was the opening?" She questioned standing up from the couch and walking toward the two of them.

"It was a fucking disaster." Brooke stated honestly, her voice a whisper for Jamie's sake, but still holding obvious hatred. Haley squeezed her hand gently for support causing hazel eyes to connect with large child-like brown, and both girls smiled.

"Is that so?" Deb questioned raising her eyebrow at the odd behavior, but assuming that it was merely a friend trying to be there for a friend in duress. "Well, hopefully you can pull stuff together. It will just take time for you to get off your feet."

"I hope." She rasped out returning her gaze to the blonde older woman.

"How was Jamie? I hope that he wasn't too much trouble." Haley interrupted the conversation smiling at her mother-in-law. She felt a twinge of pain in her chest as she was reminded of the young man she was still married too; soon things would be finalized between the two of them though.

"He was a terror as usual." Deb said with a devious grin obviously teasing, Jamie was one of the best-behaved children she had ever met. "He's been asleep for nearly an hour; I laid him down in your bed Haley. He should be out for a while we had an adventurous day, ice cream, Rockband-"

"—Rockband?" The teacher asked with a soft laugh as she raised an eyebrow at the older woman.

"Yep I knew one day I would be able to put my mad guitar skills to good use." Deb teased, and they all laughed. "I should get out of here, but Haley—" She paused in order to catch her complete attention, brown eyes locked on brown. "—No matter what happens between you and Nathan I will always be here for you and help take care of Jamie." Her tone was completely serious and Haley could not help but let out a breath of relief, it was a blessing. In a way she was saying that even if they did get a divorce she would still care about her and her son. It meant the world and more to her.

"Thank you, so much." She stated with a bright smile.

"Have a good night you two." Deb said with a wink that confused them both, squeezing Haley's shoulder she headed out the front door shutting it behind her.

Haley's lips scrunched up and she knit her eyebrows together as she looked toward the taller woman standing beside her, wearing a similar look on her beautiful face. Lifting her free hand she pointed toward the door. "Do you think—"

"—She couldn't." Brooke interrupted uncertainly.

"Right, there is no way." Haley laughed waving her hand. "Now where were we?" She grinned biting down on her bottom lip as she turned on her heels and grabbed hold of Brooke's free hand as well, dragging her body closer to her own.

"Mmm… I'd say we were right about here." A mischievous dimpled grin spread across her face as hazel eyes darkened with desire. Her heart was practically running a marathon in her chest, and her body was shaking. All of those lonely years in New York, all of the emptiness that she had felt was finally coming to an end. She was finally getting the chance to be with the woman that she loved. "God you are so gorgeous Haley James." She spoke out huskily against the teacher's lips.

Haley shivered as she felt heated breath rush against her lips and across her face. She could feel her body already reacting as a familiar need formed between her thighs. "Less talking." Leaning in she captured Brooke's perfect lips with her own pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, gently sucking on it. Enjoying the groans of pleasure that escaped Brooke's throat as she did so. Pulling back a little she added "And more kissing."

"Ooh, who knew you could be so feisty teacher-girl?" She rasped out excitedly with a raise of an eyebrow. Honestly she found it extremely attractive when Haley took control.

A light blush covered the other woman's cheeks as she rolled her eyes, pulling on Brooke's hands once more she crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. It started out slow, but quickly became more heated as Haley traced the designer's bottom lip with her tongue pleading for entrance which she was granted. Their tongues began a dance of their own and both girls let out a moan at the contact, exploring each other's mouths, tasting each other, memorizing each other.

Haley whimpered as the contact between the two of them was broken and Brooke found it to be extremely arousing. Glancing down hazel eyes watched as large brown opened, now nearly black in color due to lust, the teacher's lips were coated in saliva and swollen from the passionate kiss they had just partook in. "God." Brooke rasped out. "Come on." Grabbing hold of Haley she dragged her up the stairs toward her own bedroom, quickly opening the door and closing it behind her. Turning on her heels she let out a shocked gasp as she was dragged toward her bed and thrown down onto it by the other woman. "Jesus, someone's impatient." Brooke laughed.

Haley was now straddling Brooke's waist, the grin on her lips was one of deviation and it caused a wetness to form between the designers legs. Leaning down she spoke directly against Brooke's lips. "I have wanted to finish what we started on graduation night for so long Brooke. I think about kissing you, touching you, pleasing you, all the time. I don't want to wait any longer. If that makes me feisty, then so be it." She chuckled a little as did the woman beneath her, before their lips were once again connected in a passion-filled kiss.

"Mmm…" Brooke groaned out huskily into the kiss as their tongues moved against each other, she loved the way that the teacher tasted, she loved the way that her hips were subtly rocking against her own aching for some sort of contact to her most intimate of places. She loved Haley James. Everything about her was intoxicating. Digging her manicured nails into curly brunette locks she dragged the other woman closer to her, their bodies connecting and causing them both to moan out, it felt so right.

Haley kicked off her shoes, and Brooke followed suit. Yet, there was still so much clothing in the way. Pulling away from the kiss it was the designers turn to whimper out and pout a little, tugging on Haley's collared shirt begging for her to continue kissing her. But she had other plans.

"Mmm one second Brooke." Haley tried only to be pulled in for another kiss.

"No. I want to keep kissing you." Brooke protested with a dimpled grin into the kiss.

After they kissed momentarily, the teacher once again pulled back sitting up and rolling her eyes at the way that Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and pouted childishly. It was adorable, but she was more than certain that the woman beneath her would be happy with the reason she was pulling away from her. "Oh Brooke." She laughed. "Stop pouting."

"No." She responded causing Haley to laugh even more as she moved her fingers to the buttons on her shirt. Slowly she started to unbutton them and the pout was wiped off of the designers face. Her lips falling open as she ran her tongue along them. "Okay, maybe I can make an exception…" Brooke muttered out huskily as she placed her hands on Haley's hips and watched the teacher remove her shirt.

Haley grinned proudly as she threw her shirt to the floor and lifted her hands behind her back in order to unclasp and remove her bra as well, before discarding it with her shirt. Now she grew shy once again a blush covering her cheeks as hazel eyes roamed her body. Brooke was holding her breathe, her heart racing in her chest as she took in the beautiful woman straddling her hips. Her body was perfect. "God Haley." She breathed out finally. "You are so freaking sexy."

Brown eyes caught hazel and the desire she found in them set Haley's body on fire, she had never felt so desired in her life. It caused her body to ache with need. She needed Brooke. Her body shivered as she felt manicured fingers trail along her abdomen, closing her eyes she moaned out softly. Such a simple touch could drive her wild with desire. She loved the way that the other woman made her feel it was something that she had never truly felt with Nathan.

Brooke allowed her fingers to continue moving upward along Haley's abdomen in hopes to feel her perfect breasts, she could tell by the way that her nipples had hardened that the teacher was enjoying her touch and it set her body on fire knowing she affected her so.

Suddenly her door slammed open and Peyton screamed out "Lucas is an ass!"

Both girls screamed out in shock, Haley's face now completely red with embarrassment as she scrambled beneath the covers of the bed in hopes to keep Peyton from seeing how exposed she was, but it was too late. The blonde wore a look of shock before a sly grin covered her features and she laughed a little. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Her question drenched in obvious sarcasm.

"What do you think P. Sawyer?" Brooke questioned with slight agitation on her tongue, although her anger did not last. She was only upset that she could not finish what she wanted with Haley, sexual frustration was an understatement, but with the way that her best friend was staring at her she could not help but laugh. "Jealous?" She raised an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around the teacher, who was still thoroughly embarrassed.

"You know it. Got any room in there?" Peyton questioned playfully. "I kinda just got pushed away by the man I love and I could use some fun."

Haley interjected "That will not be happening." Her heart pounded away with jealousy of her own, honestly she did not want to think about Peyton joining in with Brooke and herself.

Brooke looked down at the beautiful girl in her arms with a dimpled smirk. "Oh come on it could be fun." She rasped out earning a deadly glare from brown eyes. Of course the designer was only teasing. She loved Haley.

Peyton decided to pick on her best friend now, knowing how jealous Brooke could get. "Yeah, from what I saw you have a nice bod Hales. Definitely could be fun."

Now hazel eyes widened as another blush covered Haley's cheek and she groaned out into Brooke's neck, obviously embarrassed and annoyed by the situation. Brooke quickly turned and squinted her eyes at her best friend, her jaw clenching as jealousy nearly consumed her. Knowing that the blonde had witnessed the woman she loved half naked and enjoyed it really disgusted her. "That will NOT be happening P. Sawyer. You keep your eyes on the man you stole from me in high school and don't you dare repeat it with his best friend now."

Rolling her eyes Peyton laughed at the possessiveness. "Don't worry I don't want Haley, I was just teasing you B. Davis jeeze learn how to take a joke."

"Ha. You are hilarious." Brooke responded sarcastically. Calming down as she felt Haley press her lips against her neck. Hazel eyes fluttered closed at the contact. "Mmm…" A soft moan escaped her throat unintentionally but she could not help it, every time that Haley touched her it set her skin on fire. It literally caused her physical pain how badly she wanted the teacher.

"Okay come on you guys, at least wait until I'm not in the room." Peyton said with a roll of her eyes. It was now Haley's turn to laugh. Her breath rushing against Brooke's skin causing her to shiver as she forced her eyes open to look at the blonde.

"Fine." She groaned out. "What happened with Lucas?" She asked referencing to when her best friend barged in yelling that he was an ass.

Haley's body tensed at the mention of her best friend, she was definitely not supportive of Peyton pursuing him. He was with Lindsey and she actually liked the other girl. They had become friends while Peyton was gone.

"Like I said he is an ass, sorry Hales."

"Can we at least get decent and talk about this downstairs?"

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: I hope that y'all like this chapter! :) Still on a Glee kick. If you are interested feel free to check out my new Glee/One Tree Hill crossover the pairing is Brooke Davis/Rachel Berry haha it's interesting to say the least.

If you like please do leave a review… I know that not as many people are reading as there used to be which is probably my fault for slow updates, but I do love y'all and appreciate you guys!

Sorry if this chapter is not amazing, my eyes do not seem to be focusing right now… perhaps it is sleep deprivation…:/

-Tracy Cook


	11. He's An Ass!

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Authors Note: This chapter will focus mostly on Peyton… I apologize; there will be some Baley interaction setting up for the next chapter, but mostly Peyton's storyline. :)

Rating: M

Chapter 11

He's An Ass!

Peyton tapped her fingers against the bar-top downstairs as she waited for her friends to join her, giving them a chance to get dressed and decent. She was happy that they had finally admitted their feelings to each other but she could not help but feel a little jealous. It was irrational and nothing that would cause problems between them. She simply wished that things had gone the same way for her when she admitted her feelings to Lucas.

Glancing toward the clock she realized that it was taking them a little too long but she was not going to interrupt again. Instead she just waited patiently trying to figure out her thoughts. _'Why am I still hung up on Lucas…? We have spent so many years apart and he is obviously over me…'_

Hearing soft thudding sounds she turned to look at the stairs seeing Brooke and Haley coming down them with bright smiles on their faces as they held hands. They looked ecstatic as if they finally knew where they belonged. It was refreshing after talking to her best friend on the phone for so many years and hearing how miserable and alone she was while she was in New York.

With a dimpled grin permanently painted on her face the designer planted one last kiss on the beautiful shorter woman's forehead before they took their seats at the bar with the blonde. Truthfully Brooke wanted to be sympathetic and understanding and help her best friend through her heartbreak, but she was finding it difficult to come down from her high.

She finally had everything going for her; she was back in Tree Hill the place where she felt most at home with the friends she loved most. She had admitted her feelings to Haley, which was a heavy burden she had carried around with her for years in New York City after running away, and her feelings had been reciprocated. Although they had not spoken about their relationship she was confident that the teacher was going to end things between Nathan and herself. To top it all off she had just been in bed with the woman of her affections and very close to putting an end to all of her sexual frustration that had started that night five years ago in her car on graduation.

Things were also complicated because Haley did not seem all too supportive in the blonde's endeavors for her best friend. This put Brooke in the middle of the two people that she loved the most and their opposing thoughts which was never easy.

Still, she wanted to be there for Peyton.

"Okay, so what's up with you and Broody, P. Sawyer?" She rasped out, unable to suppress the dimpled grin that spread across her face as she felt Haley reach out and interlock their fingers underneath the bar. Quickly hazel eyes connected with brown before she was drawn back Peyton as she spoke.

"He's an ass!"

Brooke felt Haley tense and bit down on her bottom lip grinning at her best friends amazing explanation. "As you've said." She chuckled under her breath. "But what happened? What did he do?"

Peyton placed her elbows on the bar-top before resting her head against her arm. "Pretty much I told him that I still love him and he turned me down." She said with a shrug of her shoulders, purposefully avoiding mentioning the kiss. The last thing that she wanted was to ruin Brooke and Haley's honeymoon phase. "Just walked away from me and kinda blamed me for everything, told me he's with Lindsay and he loves her."

"Hence the ass." The designer husked out rolling her hazel eyes. He had always claimed to love Peyton and then when she actually showed him that she wanted him he always wanted someone else. On numerous occasions she had been that someone else.

"Hey, I think Lindsay is a really sweet girl." Haley defended; she had become close friends with her.

Peyton glared at Haley, more so out of annoyance than anger and Brooke quickly interjected before the blonde could say something sarcastic. She also knew that the teacher had a rather feisty side, no matter how hot she found it, it could be dangerous. "Okay, okay, calm down you two." She stated before looking toward the woman of her affections. "Think about it in terms of what happened between us Hales. At graduation you ran away because you were scared of what could happen—"

"—Brooke, I'm sorry—" She started to once again apologize as she felt guilt sweep over her at the memory of how she had ended things years prior.

"—Sweetie, it's okay really. But what if when I had come back I was dating someone, would you still go for it? Would you still have loved me?" She husked out slightly curious herself. Brooke had not been able to really date anyone since she left on graduation, but if she had been dating someone would it have bothered Haley? _'I sure hope so… I bet jealous Haley is hot as freaking Hell!'_

Just the thought caused Haley to grow jealous, she did not want to think about the beautiful woman dating or touching anyone else. "Well, yes of course I would have still loved you Brooke."

"That's how it is with Peyt and Luke. Peyton made a dumbass mistake—"

"—Hey!" Peyton interrupted her best friend who merely flashed her a dimpled grin and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, what? It's the truth P. Sawyer, you screwed up and ran away when he asked you to marry him." Turning her attention back to Haley she continued with her explanation. "Anyways, now she has returned and she still loves him. It isn't that she hates Lindsay—"

"—Well—" The blonde attempted to interrupt but Brooke did not allow it.

"—It isn't that she hates Lindsay, she doesn't even know Lindsay. It is because she still is madly in love with Lucas and he turned her down. Simple as that. She is hurt and he is an ass." She finished, a proud look on her features that completely destroyed any annoyance that Haley was feeling, all that she could do was smile back at the stunning woman sitting beside her. It did actually make a lot of sense why that would bother Peyton.

"Alright I understand." The teacher said laughing and shaking her head. "But I refuse to call my best friend an ass for loving Lindsay."

"That is perfectly acceptable." Brooke responded. She was happy to have managed to appease both of the women; she did not want to be forced to choose sides. Turning her attention back to Peyton she gave her a reassuring look as she spoke. "I have some good news for you though, should bring you out of this broody bitch mood you're in." She teased which earned a slap on the arm from the blonde.

"What good news?"

Haley simply sat their watching the interaction as she traced Brooke's hand with her fingertips; she loved how soft her skin was and the way that the designer shivered subtly with each stroke. It amazed her that someone so perfect could be affected by just a simple touch by her.

'_God I love when she touches me… It's fucking crazy how much I love just that simple contact by her… I can't believe that she is actually mine now! Okay, don't get ahead of yourself Brooke she still has a husband currently…' _"I may or may not have bought you some space in Tric and a whole lot of recording equipment in order for you to start your record label."

"Brooke? Are you serious?" Peyton asked growing excited at the possibility. Although, she did feel a little guilty about her best friend spending so much money on her.

"Maybe." A dimpled smirk spread across her face as she raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders at the blonde.

"I couldn't let you pay for that."

With an over exaggerated scoff the designer stated in a raspy voice. "You aren't letting me pay for anything P. Sawyer, I already paid for it and it was my choice to do so."

"In that case I think I will head down there and see what all ya got set up!" She stated excitedly with a large smile, this definitely did bring her out of the foul mood that Lucas had put her into. "You two have fun doing all of that romantic junk!"

After Peyton had made her way toward her bedroom in order to get ready the brunette turned her attentions to the beautiful woman sitting beside her who had been silent for the majority of the conversation. "My master plan worked." She bit down on her bottom lip as hazel eyes roamed over the teacher's perfect body.

Haley laughed shaking her head at the devious look. "What master plan Brooke."

"Oh you know, my plan to get Peyton out of the house so we can have some fun." She grinned standing to her feet and moving closer to Haley who opened her thighs allowing the designer to step between them.

"Mmm. Is that so?" She wondered suggestively. Her large brown eyes wandering down to Brooke's lips before glancing back up into darkened hazel.

"God yes." Brooke mumbled before leaning down to press her lips against Haley's both girls letting out soft moans at the contact.

"At least wait til I'm gone!" Came a shout from the other room.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: I hope that y'all like this chapter! :) Still on a Glee kick. If you are interested feel free to check out my new Glee/One Tree Hill crossover the pairing is Brooke Davis/Rachel Berry haha it's interesting to say the least.

Thank you all for being patient with me! I love you guys! I have been missing Baley, I miss One Tree Hill in general, really wish it wasn't over. Please do keep showing me support I love reviews and encouragement! Summer is almost here so yay! Should be updating all my fics more regularly!

-Tracy Cook


	12. Dealing with the Tension

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 12

Dealing with the Tension

Things were finally starting to look up for Peyton. She had stopped focusing on Lucas and given him some space to be with Lindsey like he seemed to so desperately want, putting that focus into the record label. She still had not signed a band, but there was one who was in the recording studio right now. The singer was decent, although he was nothing special or unique, but he certainly thought that he was. He had the attitude of a music legend and she had never even heard of their band. It was frustrating.

"No, I get what you want; you want me to change my style. Who do you think you are to ask something like that of me?" He shouted out through the glass.

"That isn't what I was tryin' to say, I just said we should try it a few different ways."

"Yeah, well I don't change my music for no one. So fuck you." The young man said and then he stormed out of the studio, followed closely by most of his band-mates. One girl stayed behind though, sitting at the keyboard and stroking the keys absentmindedly. She was gorgeous, and Peyton found herself staring at the brunette curiously.

She wondered who she was, and when she heard her start to play, she wondered why she was in this band at all? She could actually play, and then she started to sing along with her music and Peyton melted, she had a beautiful voice to match her keyboard skills. This woman should be selling herself, not contributing to the fame of another egotistical mediocre singer.

The blonde stood to her feet and started toward the studio, she had to know who this woman was and try and convince her to break away from that jerk. She was better than him, and she was better than that band.

Peyton approached the girl, awkwardly, with her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jeans and a cautious smile on her lips. The pianist was still singing and had not noticed her presence. "Hey."

Shocked, brown eyes widened and the young girl turned around to look up at the blonde, pulling the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and hiding behind her hair. "Oh, hey, sorry, I didn't mean to, uh—"

"No, no, don't apologize. I should be the one sayin' sorry; I didn't mean ta scare ya like that." She said with a laugh. "I was just listening to you and I thought you should know, you're really good."

The brunette blushed. "Well, thanks, but not really, I just—"

"—No, like really good. What's your name?" Peyton asked, taking a seat next to her on the bench in front of the keyboard.

"Mia…" She muttered out, looking down at her fingers. She did not take compliments well, especially when it came to her music. Some had tried to tell her that she could make it on her own, but she never believed in herself, so it was easier to hide behind the band.

"Well, tell me somethin' Mia." Peyton said, drawing the other woman's attention toward her.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doin' in this band? You're so much better than this, better than that jerk, you should just go solo."

"I don't think I could do that." She dismissed the opportunity, immediately.

"No, you totally could. I would help you; you could be the first artist that I sign!" Peyton announced excitedly, her smile spreading across her face. Not only because she would prefer working with Mia, but also because it would represent the music that she wanted to sell. Mia was perfect for her label.

Mia pushed herself to her feet and started to walk away from the blonde. "I just don't think that's a good idea Peyton."

"But, come on! I mean, you're hot and you've got a great voice, it wouldn't be that hard to—"

"—I'm sorry, I should go."

O

Brooke and Haley had yet to sleep with each other and the tension between the two of them was growing almost unbearable. It had been steadily building since graduation, and they were both at the brink of self-destruction. Still, they knew that Jamie would always come first, and the other day after Peyton had left to check out the studio that is exactly what had happened. Jamie had woken up, not feeling well, and they had cooked him some soup and lay with him in bed watching cartoons.

He still was not feeling great, but today they had decided to get out of the house and take the young boy to the park. Haley had packed a lunch and they were going to enjoy a picnic while Peyton was once again at the studio. She seemed to really be putting herself into the business, which made Brooke proud of the blonde. She knew that Peyton had not been happy working under people, and this gave her a chance to break free and start her own label where they would sell the kind of music that she wanted.

She was happy for her friend, and she was happy with how her own life was going as well. She finally had Haley, and even if things with Nathan were not final, she felt their relationship was perfect.

The teacher smiled as she pulled out the blanket and started to spread it beneath one of the many trees in the park, her smile spreading as she felt hands on her hips and soft lips pressed to her cheek. She could not help but let out a soft hum of enjoyment as she leant back into Brooke. "Mm… Hey there."

"Hey." Brooke responded, planting another kiss along her girlfriend's jawline. "So, I was thinking that tonight we could—"

"—Auntie Brooke!" Jamie shouted out as he pulled on her hand. "Come swing with me!"

The designer was momentarily disappointed by the loss of contact with the beautiful woman she loved, but she soon was reminded of why she was being pulled away from Haley. She loved Jamie. In high school, she had never known how badly she wanted a kid, but as she got older she realized just how much she loved them, and now she sort of had one. Plus, she still had a lot of catching up to do with the little boy. Delivering one final kiss to Haley's cheek she allowed him to drag her to the swings, laughing at his impatience.

"I love the swings; they make me feel like a superhero." Jamie said as he pumped his legs and flew higher into the sky. Brooke wore a bright dimpled smirk on her features as she turned to look at the little boy. Her heart was beating hastily due to the happiness that she was feeling. She had never felt so complete in her life. She loved feeling like a family. "Man, wouldn't it be so cool to be a superhero?"

Brooke agreed with him as she kicked her legs, matching his rhythm. "Yeah, it would be. Who knows, one day maybe you could be?"

"I can't be a superhero auntie Brooke; I've never been bitten by a spider or anything cool."

"You can be anything you set your mind to little man." She told him. Even though she knew it was not the truth, he could still be a superhero in a way. Perhaps he would save lives? Or maybe he would find another calling, but no one deserved to feel that they could not amount to anything. Her mother constantly made her feel like a failure, even when she was a success, and she would never make Jamie carry that weight on his back.

"Yeah! You're right! I will be a superhero!" He said, jumping out of the swing and screaming out.

Brooke laughed and jumped out of her swing, chasing after him and picking him up, swinging him through the air. From the distance, Haley sat on the blanket; setting up the food and smiling as she watched the woman she loved interact with her son. She loved that they were so close, despite the designer being in New York for most of his life. Haley knew that this was only the tip of the iceberg and that there would be a lot more to deal with before they would be officially a family, and there was a chance that Jamie would never let Brooke in like he did with Nathan, Nathan was his hero. But, she knew it was the start to something wonderful.

She loved Brooke Davis, and tonight she planned to show her just how much she loved her. A light blush covered her cheeks and spread down over her neck as inappropriate thoughts filled her mind, and she quickly pushed them away as she finished setting up the food and called the two over to eat.

O

Brooke and Haley had just lay Jamie down for his nap and now they found themselves in the kitchen with Brooke pressing the teacher up against the island, their lips firmly pressed together in a heated kiss. "Mmm…" Haley moaned out into the kiss as her body pressed against the other woman and she ground her hips against her, in hopes to gain more contact. Brooke smirked and ran her fingers gently under her girlfriend's top running them along her toned abdomen and up toward her breasts.

Both of them were halted from their actions as Brooke's phone started ringing. She recognized the tone right away, it was Peyton's ringtone. She could tell because she did not recognize the song and she had allowed the blonde to choose her tone.

"Shouldn't you get that?" Haley moaned out as fingers teased her hardened nipples through her bra and lips latched to her throat hungrily.

"Mm-nn… It's just Peyton."

"What if it's an—ah—an emergency? Jesus Christ Brooke." She moaned out loudly, tangling her hands in dark strands as those talented fingers made their way under her bra. She obviously was not about to be interrupted again. She wanted the teacher and she was going to take her now.

"It's not, besides it stopped ringing. I need you Haley, I've waited way too long and I don't know if you know this about me, but I'm not a very patient person when it comes to getting what I want." She growled out, her voice saturated with lust and need.

This only served to further turn Haley on and she rocked her hips into Brooke, needing more contact. Again the phone started to ring and Haley pulled away, to the designer's annoyance and frustration. "Brooke, it could be important. Just answer it and then we can continue."

Brooke let out a loud groan of frustration as she reached for her cellphone and opened it. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Woah! Chill out Brooke, I just needed to ask you a favor."

"First, can you answer my question? Is it your mission in life to interrupt me every time I get close to fucking my girlfriend?" Haley's brown eyes widened at her vulgarity and she quickly apologized for the word usage, as she took in a breath and let out a sigh. "Okay, fine, you already ruined the mood, so what do you want?"

"Aww, well isn't that sweet of you." Peyton laughed. "I actually was wondering if you and Hales could come down to the studio and talk some sense into this girl. She's good, but she doesn't think she can make it without this band, and I think she can."

Brooke glanced to Haley who was nodding her head and smiling up at her, and she sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

O

End Chapter

Authors note: I hope that y'all like this chapter! :) I only got one review for my last chapter… it was pretty discouraging, but I know that it is my fault… I do hope to get more this next chapter, I don't think this fic will be too much longer but I do love encouragement to finish it up!

-Tracy Cook


	13. Catching Sparks

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 13

Catching Sparks

"Brooke, are you just going to pout all day?" Peyton asked her best friend who was still giving her the cold shoulder. It was both adorable as well as annoying to see these sides of Brooke that she had thought that the brunette had grown out of. She understood that she liked Haley and that she had for some time, even if Brooke had not been ready to tell her right away, but she was being ridiculous about her phone call. "It was just a phone call, besides how was I supposed to know that you guys were, y'know?"

"It's not the first time P. Sawyer, I mean seriously it's like you have some kind of radar that tells you when we are about to kiss or have sex."

"I'm not tryin' to interrupt you two!"

Brooke let out a sigh and pouted more, resting her chin on her hands as she stared into the soundproof room where Haley was talking to Mia, Jamie sitting on her lap kicking his feet. She looked so intense when she talked about music and her passion for it, it was endearing and she loved that side of Haley, she loved everything about Haley.

"So, how are you two doing anyway?" Peyton asked curiously, as she too leant forward resting a hand on her chin. Her eyes focusing on the beautiful singer sitting beside Haley, she seemed to be watching her a lot, it was strange.

"Things are great." Brooke breathed out with a smile on her lips and a glimmer in her eyes. She had never been so happy in her entire lifetime. "I mean, even without the sex, which I so desperately need at this point, things are really great. I love spending time with Haley, talking to her, kissing her, and I love Jamie. It's kind of like we're all one big family, y'know?"

"And where does Nathan fit into this family?" Peyton asked a little bitterly, her eyes still fixated on Mia.

Brooke's body tensed at the mention of Nathan and she scowled, clenching her jaw and looking toward her best friend. "Low blow P. Sawyer."

"Nah, I'm just curious as to what's goin' on with him. How's he takin' things?"

Brooke bit down on her bottom lip and thought about it. "I don't really know how he's doing, Haley knows more than me. It's not like she left him just for me though, he wasn't really treating her right and I was just there to help."

"I know that, I just worry about him. I mean I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose my career and my wife, let alone my best friend."

"Haley still plans to be friends with him if he will let her."

"That's good."

A silence filled the booth and they both watched the women in the other room. Brooke smiled when she witnessed the teacher waving around her hands and wearing a dramatic look on her face. _'She has got to be the cutest woman alive…' _Her eyes then wandered to the blonde sitting beside her and she noticed something strange, the way that Peyton was looking at the women in the other room was similar to how she looked at Lucas. "So, how are things with Lucas?" She asked.

"Huh?" Peyton's eyes widened and she turned to look at Brooke. "What do ya mean? I told ya, he's an ass."

Brooke laughed and nodded her head, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, you told me that, but I mean how are you doing? Where's your head at?"

"I think I'm kinda over chasing him around. I mean the more that I really think about it, the more that I think I was only in love with the idea of him."

"What do you mean?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Like, I loved Lucas so much and I always wondered what would have happened if I had said yes to his proposal, if I hadn't ran away. So I think now that I'm back I feel like I should still love him, and I do in some ways still love him, but I am more in love with the idea of having what we had. The idea of being in love." Peyton laughed as she watched hazel eyes fill with confusion. "That probably doesn't make any sense."

"No, it makes a lot of sense actually." Brooke muttered out before looking back to the booth, watching Haley closely and smiling softly. Then she suddenly realized something and quickly glanced back to Peyton. "Wait, if you're over Lucas and you weren't just thinking about Lucas, then what was that look on your face?"

"What look Brooke?"

"Oh you know the look! The, I am so in love with you I will stop at nothing to get you, even if it takes stabbing my best friend in the back look."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"You don't like Haley, do you!" Brooke practically screamed out, a scowl on her lips and a fire behind her eyes. She looked prepared to strangle the blonde if she had to. In fact she questioned what she would do if she found out that Peyton now wanted Haley. After everything they had went through in high school, that would push her over the edge.

Peyton's eyes widened and she threw up her hands in defense. "What? Are you crazy? No I don't like Haley; I wouldn't do that to you again Brooke."

Brooke eyed her apprehensively. "Then why were you looking into the booth at Haley with that look—wait, do you like the new rock star? May or whatever her name is?"

"Mia." Peyton corrected and then she cast her eyes back to the beautiful woman who was now laughing with Haley, and she blushed a little, honestly she did not know if she liked her, but she did find her attractive. "I dunno, maybe."

"Oh my god!" She slapped the blonde on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were into girls, I mean I know back in high school Anna was totally into you, but you said you didn't swing that way!"

"I don't!" She defended and then laughed looking back at Mia. "Or at least, I didn't."

O

Once the three girls had returned to the house and Haley had put Jamie to bed, Peyton smiled at the two of them. "Thank you so much Haley, I couldn't have convinced her without you."

"It's no problem really. Mia has talent and it should be heard, I would hate for her talent to go to waste." Despite her smile, her voice held sadness which Brooke noticed. She had a feeling that it was a reflection of her own feelings about giving up music for Nathan. Haley loved teaching; she told her that all the time, but that did not mean that she did not still love singing.

"Yeah, well Brooke here seems to think that you two having sex was far more important than Mia's dreams."

"Oh whatever." The designer glared at her best friend. "Peyton here is just upset that I didn't want to help her have sex with Mia."

"Wait, what?" Haley asked with wide brown eyes as she looked between the two other girls.

"Thanks a lot, mouth."

"You like Mia?"

"You know what?" Peyton asked, turning her attention to Haley who was now wearing an amused look on her face. She did not appear to be judging her though. "No, I don't have feelings for Mia."

"But you said—" Brooke started.

"—Well, I lied. You see, that whole time I was staring into the booth was actually because I have feelings for Haley here." The teacher laughed loudly at this, looking to her girlfriend who was wearing a scowl as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her brow, she did not look amused. She looked like she was about to kill the blonde.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah, totally. And I think she likes me too, isn't that right Hales?" Peyton teased, placing her hands on the shorter girl's hips. "Don'tcha think it's about time we head to my room and have some crazy passionate sex?"

Haley looked up at Peyton and then over at Brooke, she loved seeing her so jealous and angry, it was extremely sexy. "Oh, yeah, totally, let's go." She played along.

"Oh no you don't!" Brooke moved toward them and the blonde laughed as she dragged the other woman toward the stairs. "Get your chicken ass back here with my girlfriend right this minute P. Sawyer!" She screamed out chasing them up the stairs.

O

Authors Note:

I apologize for the short chapter, but I updated a lot of my Baley fics today. :) I still hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, and I will update again soon! Especially if I get some encouraging reviews!

Thank you all for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	14. No Kisses for You

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 14

No Kisses for You

Brooke had spent a good majority of the night working on the new line that she was inspired to make, it was inspired by the clothing that she had witnessed Mia wearing in the studio over the past few days. While she was in New York City she had suffered from depression which had helped her focus on her work, but had left her without a muse, so now that she had one, she wanted to get all of her drawings done before she lost it.

She had woken up in the middle of the night with a sudden epiphany. She knew exactly what she wanted her next line to be and she needed to get up and start drawing immediately.

Haley had been beyond adorable when she had climbed out of the bed. The teacher had reached out for her and wrapped her arms tightly around her, whimpering and attempting to pull her back into the bed. Seeing the other woman with such a sad look written across her face at the loss of contact had almost convinced Brooke to crawl back into bed with her, but she had begrudgingly forced herself out of the bed and downstairs so that she could work on her designs in the lit living room.

She cast her hazel eyes to the clock and let out a sigh as she realized that she had been working on the designs for over five hours straight.

"They're probably gonna wake up soon and I still have so much more to do."

Brooke chewed on the back of one of her colored pencils, staring down at the current design that she was working on as she debated if she should stop or not. Finally, she decided that she would stop and make her wonderful girlfriend and her godson breakfast for when they woke up. She knew that in a way she was living in a delusional world. That there was still so much that needed to be taken care of with Nathan, and that she would never be Jamie's mother, but a part of her liked feeling as if they were a family.

In fact, she loved every moment of it.

It just terrified her knowing that it probably would not last. They could not pretend forever that the outside world did not exist.

The designer moved through the kitchen collecting ingredients so that she could make some pancakes and sausage, her mind consumed with thoughts about her relationship with Haley and what all would happen in the future. Things that she was worried about, as well as things that she was excited to share with Haley. As she finished making the pancakes she set them out on a plate with the sausages on another plate, before pouring four glasses of milk.

"Mornin'." Peyton said as she walked through the kitchen picking up a sausage and taking a bite out of it, and downing her glass of milk before turning to head through the living room.

"You're in a hurry." Brooke stated the obvious, with an all-knowing grin as she watched her best friend put on her jacket and start out the front door.

"Yep, gotta go in to the studio for an early recording session. See ya!"

"Say hi to Mia for me!"

Peyton did not say anything in response. She merely rolled her green eyes and shut the front door behind her, leaving Brooke to laugh amusedly and shake her head before returning to the task at hand.

After she had set up the plates to perfection she clapped her hands together and let out a squeak as she smiled proudly. She was not used to being in relationships or having a family, so these small moments made her feel extremely proud of herself. Brooke knew that it probably was not that big of a deal. Many people made meals for their friends, girlfriends, or family, but she rarely did.

"Haley! Jamie! Food!" She shouted out, her voice echoing throughout the house.

The designer waited a few minutes, tapping her nails against the countertop as she stared in the direction of Jamie's room and then to the staircase that led up to her and Haley's room. She was not surprised to see that Haley had not woken up. Brooke could recall when they lived together during high school, that Haley had not been a morning person. Now she just assumed it was because school was sort of her life, so whenever she got the chance to sleep in she probably took advantage of it.

"Haley! Jamie!" She called out again.

This time when there was no response, she let out a sigh and decided it would be best to just go and get them. Heading into the hallway she smiled softy as she pushed Jamie's door open and peeked her head inside of his room.

What she saw was Jamie sprawled out on his bed, he had his blue eyes open, but they were drooping and he appeared to be drowsy. Along with this, he was letting out soft sounds of pain and coughing every once in a while. Brooke hastily came to the conclusion that the young boy had caught some sort of illness.

"I don't feel so good, Auntie-Brooke." Jamie grumbled out as he stared across the room at her.

"Oh, sweetie!" Brooke said, rushing to his side and reaching out to place her hand on top of his forehead in order to see if he had a fever. His forehead felt warm, but not too hot, to her relief. "You probably just have a cold or the flu."

"Am I going to die?" He asked in an over-dramatic way.

She laughed softly and shook her head, stroking her fingers through his short blonde hair. "No, you aren't going to die sweetie. You just need to stay in bed for the day and get some rest." Brooke smiled down at him and tucked his blanket around him so that he was secure. "I made you some breakfast buddy, I'll go get it and bring it in here for you to eat."

Jamie snuggled into his blankets and nodded his head as Brooke headed out of the room and back down the hallway toward the kitchen.

On her way to the kitchen, a loud bang sounded throughout the house, coming from upstairs and she snapped her head to the staircase. Her heart was hammering away in her chest as she started to worry about all of the possibilities and she rushed up the stairs into the hallway at the top. There, she saw one of the most adorable scenes she had ever witnessed.

Lying in the hallway, wrapped up in a blanket from head to toe and staring up at her with a pout on her lips was Haley James. It was apparent that the teacher had tripped and fallen in her attempt to make her way down the stairs. Thankfully, she had not fallen down the stairs. Brooke did not know what she would have done if the woman that she loved had severely injured herself.

If she did not feel so terrible, Haley probably would have blushed due to the embarrassment that she felt as she looked up at Brooke awkwardly. But instead, she simply pouted even more as Brooke started to laugh at her.

"I don't feel so good." She whined out to her girlfriend.

Brooke laughed even louder at this, until it looked like the other woman would start to cry due to her teasing. "Brooke, this isn't funny. I really feel sick and I can't get up."

"I'm sorry honey; I just couldn't help but laugh. You look so freaking cute wrapped up in that blanket and whining. Plus you said the exact same thing as Jamie and that's just precious." Brooke rushed to Haley's side and held onto her hands, allowing the shorter woman to use her body as leverage and stand to her feet.

"The same thing Jamie said?"

"Yeah, he isn't feeling so well either."

"Aw, my poor baby." Haley muttered out before she started to cough against Brooke's shoulder. She was allowing the designer to lead the way. Honestly, she found that she was so sick that she probably would have let Brooke lead her out into the street at this point and she wouldn't even notice. Luckily, she did not lead her out into the street, but instead into Jamie's room.

Haley moved across the room to her son's bed and sat down on the edge of it, checking to see if he had a fever, before pulling him into a hug and telling him it was going to be alright and that mommy was sick too.

"Okay, you two. Get settled in." Brooke told them, pulling the covers over both Haley and Jamie, before tucking them in. This time, the teacher did blush. She was not used to having someone take care of her and she did not know if it was something that she enjoyed or not. In a way she did, but in a way she had been a mother so long that it felt strange being taken care of. "I'll be right back with your breakfast." She flashed Haley a dimpled smile, catching her large puffy eyes with her own.

Haley offered her a weak smile in return before attempting to sit up and kiss her girlfriend.

"I don't think so. I have no plans of getting sick. No kisses for you missy."

O

Haley and Jamie had finished their breakfast and now Jamie was sleeping again. The teacher rested her head against Brooke's shoulder and smiled contentedly into her neck. Placing a gentle kiss against the sensitive skin that she found there. She loved it when the other woman held her.

"Do you need anything else?" Brooke asked worriedly. "Because, I will totally get you whatever you need."

"Do you want to know what I need, Brooke?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, anything."

"I just need you to hold me while I rest and talk to me." Haley informed her, putting the woman she loved at ease. She did not need Brooke to be running around frantically, trying to make the situation better for her. All that she wanted and needed was to be close to her and she was happy.

"I can do that." She smiled and pulled Haley's body tightly against her own.

Smiling, Haley glanced up into beautiful hazel eyes and she could not help but get lost in them. She stared from them down to her perfect lips and then back up. She was completely surprised to feel Brooke's soft lips brush against her own in a sweet but short kiss. As Brooke pulled away, she tucked a few strands of hair behind Haley's ear and smiled nudging her nose with her own, before placing a kiss to it.

Haley scrunched up her nose in response to the kiss and laughed a little. "What happened to me not getting any of those?"

"Well, I decided that I wanted to. Besides, I'm my own boss, so screw it. Who the hell cares if I get sick anyway?" She laughed and planted another kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading! I hope that you enjoy this short fluffy chapter before some more drama begins! Please do tell me what y'all think and I will continue to add more chapters soon! I love your feedback. You guys make my day. :)

Thank you all very much!

-Tracy Cook


	15. I Need To Talk To Nathan

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 15

I Need To Talk To Nathan

"You guys! It isn't funny!" Brooke whined out as she buried her head into her pillow and feigned crying. Haley and Jamie had rested and now they were feeling good. At least they were feeling good enough to make fun of her for her pain.

"It's kind of funny, Brooke." Haley said with a smile as she watched her girlfriend wiggle around in her bed and groan out in frustration.

"No, it's not."

"Yeah it is!" Jamie laughed a little as he watched her. "You're acting more like a kid than me, and I'm only five!" He announced.

"Why are you guys being so mean to me?" Brooke whined out, looking up from the pillow at the two of them. "I took care of both of you yesterday, and now all that you can do is laugh at me?" Her voice cracked and she buried her head in the pillow once again. Her body felt like it was on fire and her stomach was flipping uncomfortably. It felt like she would vomit any minute now.

"Well, Honey." Haley started, as she walked toward Brooke taking a seat next to the designer on the bed. Brooke turned her head so that she could catch large brown eyes with hurt hazel. Haley reached out and stroked a few stray strands of hair away from her perfect porcelain skin, smiling softly. "It is kind of your fault. You knew that you shouldn't kiss me because you might get sick."

Brooke gasped over-dramatically. "My fault? It's not my fault; this is all your fault!"

"How do you figure?" She laughed at how dramatic her girlfriend was being.

"Because, you looked all cute and sexy and you made me want to kiss you!"

Haley laughed even louder at the accusation, shaking her head and running her fingers through dark hair. "Oh I see, yeah, totally my fault. Next time I get sick, I'll make sure that I look hideous so that you won't be forced to kiss me."

"Thank you." Brooke smiled, satisfied with her solution.

Jamie walked up to his mother and she pulled him up onto her lap so that he could sit with them. "Are we gonna go yet, mama?" He asked her.

"Not yet sweetie." Haley told him.

"Gonna go?" Brooke asked, her smile immediately being replaced with a frown as she furrowed her brow and stared up at the two of them. She had not known that they were going anywhere today. She had spent all of yesterday comforting them and taking care of them and now that she was sick they were leaving her here.

The teacher glanced down at her girlfriend and smiled as she witnessed a pout forming on her bottom lip. She knew that Brooke didn't want her to leave and honestly, if it were up to her, she would stay. But, she had a lot that she needed to get done today.

"Jamie and I have to do some errands today honey, but they shouldn't take too long and then I will come home and take care of you. I promise." Haley leant down and planted a gentle kiss on the top of Brooke's forehead, earning a dimpled grin from the other woman at the contact.

"Mmm…" Brooke hummed out pleasantly, but the minute that Haley had pulled away her hazel eyes fluttered open and she pouted again. "I don't want you guys to go."

"I wish that I could stay."

"Then, stay." She concluded.

"How about this? I'll make you a deal." Haley said with a smile.

"I'm listening." Brooke muttered out in a deep raspy voice as she raised a brow at the woman that she loved, waiting to hear her suggestion.

"How about, I lay down with you and hold you until you fall asleep. Then while you are sleeping Jamie and I will go out and do our errands, and then we will return before you even notice that we are gone."

Brooke stared at her girlfriend and watched her as she spoke. Enjoying everything about her. Loving the way that her large brown eyes widened or the way that her brow furrowed when she was thinking, or searching for a word. _'She is perfect… god I love her so much…'_ Brooke then thought over Haley's words and decided that she would accept the deal. At the very least she could spend a little more time with Haley and then hopefully by the time that she woke up, she and Jamie would be home. _'And Peyton… I wonder where she is…'_

"Okay, but I don't like that you are leaving me here all alone when I am dying."

"First of all, you are not dying." Haley pointed out lightheartedly. "Second of all, you will be sleeping. What could you possibly need me to be here for?"

"To hold me." She muttered. "I like it when you hold me while I sleep. I don't want to sleep alone."

Haley leant over and told Jamie to lie down in the bed next to Brooke, so that they could keep her company. He smiled brightly and crawled into the bed lying next to her and staring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. His mother took a moment to watch as he and Brooke talked about how much they hated being sick. She enjoyed watching the other woman interact with Jamie, she had a way with him. He opened up to her and talked to her all of the time, he really loved her.

This thought made her feel complete. She loved this family. It was far from perfect and Nathan was still involved, but these moments made it all worth it.

Finally, Haley climbed into bed with the two of them. She rested her head against Brooke's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her waist, so that she could still see and talk to both Brooke and Jamie. She joined into the conversation, telling them about this one time that she got sick in class and the teacher wouldn't let her leave, so she threw up all over the floor. Jamie and Brooke shared disgusted looks and then both proceeded to make fun of Haley for it.

Haley felt completely content, holding onto Brooke, surrounded by her warmth and scent, and spending time with her son that she loved more than anything.

She was happy with Brooke and she never wanted to lose this.

'_I need to talk to Nathan…'_

O

Brooke was jolted out of her slumber by a loud knocking noise on the front door downstairs. She quickly sat up in bed, causing herself to feel dizzy and nauseous for a moment, before standing to her feet and starting toward the staircase. She felt so sick that she did not check to make sure that she looked presentable; she just ungracefully stumbled down the stairs and opened the front door. For some reason she had assumed that it would be Haley or Peyton, even though they both had keys, what she hadn't been expecting was to see who she did.

Standing in the doorway, held up on crutches, was Nathan Scott. The smile that he had been wearing fell immediately upon seeing her and now he was scowling.

There was no way that he could know about their relationship. It was too new and Haley had been avoiding talking to him about it. She knew because she often asked if she had talked with him yet. Brooke understood that she was just scared of his reaction, but she wanted him to know. It would make their relationship more concrete.

Right now it felt as if they were sneaking around. Peyton knew but that was about it.

"Hey Brooke, is Haley here?" He asked, looking over what the designer was wearing. She was dressed in a t-shirt and some very tiny shorts. His jealousy started to get the best of him, but he tried to control it. There was no way that his wife had got with Brooke.

"No, actually she isn't back from running errands with Jamie yet." She stated in a slightly uncaring tone of voice. She loved Nathan, he was a good friend of hers, but he was also her competition for the woman that she loved.

"Oh, I see." He said with a sigh. "I just wanted to come by and tell her that Lucas and I have been rehabilitating me and I am finally walking pretty good."

"That is great news Nate." She smiled. She was happy to hear that he was getting better.

"Yeah, I just wanted to show her that I'm trying and that I am so sorry for how I treated her so bad. I was such a jerk Brooke. I can't believe I treated her that way, she and Jamie are the best things that I've got."

His words caused a pain to tug at Brooke's heart and she bit down on her bottom lip looking away as tears threatened to fill her hazel eyes. She held them back though and forced herself to speak. "Yeah, they kinda are. You screwed up big time losing them." Her voice was supposed to come out lighthearted and playful, but instead it came out sorrowful and deep.

"Are you okay Brooke? You sound kinda sad."

"No, I'm just sick is all." It wasn't her place to tell him why she was sad. Haley needed to talk to him on her own time. She would not interfere.

"Okay, well I'll just come back later tonight." He said.

"Actually, I would prefer if you didn't come back later tonight Nathan."

"Well, I don't really think that is your place."

"It is my place. I have been there for Haley through all of this and I know what she is going through, I know how hard this has been on both her and Jamie, and I know that she needs to talk to you when she is ready. So please, just back off and give her some space. I am happy you are getting better, that is great, but in the process of you getting better you broke her." _'And I am the one who was there to fix her…' _She added internally, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him with a harsh seriousness behind her eyes.

"Brooke, you don't understand. She's not answering my calls and she won't listen to my apologies! I need her to know how sorry I am. We need to talk about fixing this, about fixing us."

"I get that, but let me give you a little tip. If she wants to talk to you, she'll call you. She's probably just not ready, I'm sorry Nathan."

"Yeah, whatever."

O

Authors Note:

I wrote this in between tutor sessions. I didn't get much feedback on my last chapter and it made me sad… I hope that y'all will leave me some reviews and tell me what you want from this story, and if you like where I am going with this.

The next chapter will have the Naley conversation, Brathan confrontation, and Baley lovin's. So please do leave me some encouragement!

Thank you all for reading! I love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


	16. I Want To Go With You

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 16

I Want To Go With You

Peyton and Haley were currently at the studio working on Mia's new demo. It seemed that Peyton was there all of the time now, and half the time Haley was with her, leaving her and Jamie alone together. She actually found that she did not mind the alone time with him. Brooke loved Jamie like he was her own flesh and blood and she would always be there to spend time with him. Even if Haley chose to be with Nathan after all of this, she knew she would be a part of their lives.

She loved them.

Jamie tried to listen as his aunt read him another story, but he was finding it difficult to concentrate. He had so much on his mind lately. He did not understand where his dad was and why his mom was not talking to him anymore, and he did not understand why auntie Brooke and his mom were so close now. It made him sad, because he loved his auntie Brooke, but he loved his daddy too and he missed him all of the time.

There were things that he would do with his dad before his accident, like play basketball and videogames, which Brooke never did with him. He loved watching soap operas with her, and going to the store with her, getting ice cream, and talking to her, but he simply missed the things he did with his dad.

"Are you and mama in love?" Jamie asked randomly, shocking the designer who looked down at him with perplexed hazel eyes and a nervous smile.

Brooke did not know if it was her place to tell the young boy about Haley and her relationship, but she figured that he knew it was going on. They had kissed in front of him before, and they were often close. "Of course I love your mama; she is one of the most important people in my life." Brooke informed, poking his nose and watching as he scrunched it up and laughed. _'Haley does the same thing… these two might just kill me with cuteness.' _

"I know that! But, I mean are you guys like in love with each other?"

"Why would you think that, buddy?"

"Well, mama and daddy are in love and they kissed each other a lot, and now you guys kiss a lot, so I just wondered if you guys were in love now?" He asked, looking up at her with large clear blue eyes that were full of wonder and curiosity. Brooke stared down into them and she bit down on her bottom lip, not knowing what to tell him.

"What would you think if I was in love with your mama?" She wondered uncomfortably. Terrified of the answer.

"I don't know. I mean, I love you Auntie Brooke and I love spending time with you, but I still love my daddy."

"That's a good thing. I love your mother Jamie, but I don't want you to ever stop loving your daddy. He loves you very much, you know that right?" Brooke asked, nudging his shoulder and smiling down at him. She hated seeing him so conflicted at such a young age. The entire situation was not fair on him, and she knew that. It made her feel terrible.

"I don't know anymore. I know that he loved me, but lately he's been so scary and mean to mama. And, he never spends time with me anymore like we used to. That makes me mad, but I still miss him a lot…"

"He still loves you Jamie. I promise."

"So, you think I should forgive him?" Jamie asked with a smile.

"Yeah, buddy." She choked out sadly, her voice breaking and her hazel eyes threatening to fill with tears as she stared forward, still chewing on her bottom lip. It hurt her. Not because she was selfish or because she did not want him to love his dad, she loved Nathan and she wanted his son to love him, she just loved Jamie and Haley so much. She didn't want this to hurt Jamie and she didn't want this to all destroy the relationship that she had built with Haley. It was overwhelming.

"Good, 'cause I think that everyone should be forgiven."

"Me too."

"Do you think that mama will ever forgive him?"

"Yeah."

"I know you love mama auntie Brooke. I'm sorry that I miss him." He whispered out as he looked up at her, he could tell that she was hurting and that made him really sad. He didn't want to hurt her. He loved her.

"Oh god, no. You don't have to say sorry Jamie. I understand that you miss him, he's your dad."

"I just miss who he was before the accident, you know? When we would play videogames and joke around and play basketball and stuff… I just miss him."

Brooke wrapped her arm around him and hugged his body close to her own as she wore a sad smile, trying to comfort him and ignore the pain that it caused her. It was not fair to anyone for her to be hurting. She had to be strong for Jamie and for Haley. What they were going through was ten times harder than what she was going through.

O

Haley finally decided to invite Nathan over to talk to him about their relationship and the divorce. She did not know if she was going to tell him about her relationship with Brooke yet, she figured that she would just take it minute by minute and see where the conversation led. Currently, they were sitting on the couch in the living room and Nathan was talking.

"I know I was a total ass Haley. I'm sorry, okay? I was in a really dark place, I lost my dreams, I lost everything and I shouldn't have taken that out on you and Jamie. I know that. But, I still love you both so much and I still want to be with you."

"Nathan, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"But why Hales? I'm better now, I promise."

Haley sighed and shook her head, reaching out and taking his hand in her own as she stared into his blue eyes. It physically pained her knowing that she was hurting him, knowing that she was breaking his heart. She loved him so much and he would always be her first everything. "I love you Nathan, and I do want you to be a part of my life and a part of Jamie's life, I just think that we should still go through with the divorce."

"I don't get it. I mean, I talked to Lucas and he said you haven't found anybody or anything, you just hang around with Brooke and Peyton a lot—" He paused midsentence as he watched Haley's face contort into a strange expression of wariness and guilt. _'She is seeing someone new…?' _"—Who is he?"

"What?" Haley exclaimed, surprised by his sudden accusation. He sounded angry. "There is no guy." It wasn't completely a lie, there was no guy. Honestly, she did not know if she was ready to admit that she was dating Brooke, and with how he was acting, she was almost scared of what he might do if he found out. He could be irrationally angry when he lost the things that he loved.

"Haley, I'm not stupid. I saw that look. Who is he?" When Haley didn't say anything, he pulled his hand away from hers and stood to his feet throwing up his hands in anger. "God, I can't believe you are dating someone new already!"

Haley stood to her feet, staring up at him as she shouted back, "It isn't about someone new, Nathan!"

"Then what the hell is it? If you don't have feelings for someone new then what would make you throw away a seven year marriage?!"

"Nathan, you pushed me away for four months! You went to a really dark horrifying place and you treated me like I meant absolutely nothing to you. You acted like your happiness was only because of your basketball career and I played no part in it, you made me feel worthless!"

"No!" Nathan shouted, taking a step closer to his wife. His hands were shaking. "That's not it! Yeah, I was a jerk, but that's no different than how you acted back in high school, you almost destroyed our marriage back then and I forgave you!"

Haley laughed sarcastically, lifting a hand to her aching forehead. "Are you kidding me right now? You can't even begin to compare the two situations!"

"Don't try and act like you weren't completely selfish 'cause of your dreams—"

"—I gave them up for you Nathan! I chose you! You were my happiness! I always chose you! And in your worst time you chose alcohol, you didn't choose me to make you happy!"

"Who is he, Haley? Just tell me who he is? Did you fuck him? You know we are still married, right?"

A voice drew them both out of the argument. "What is going on out here?" Brooke asked worriedly, walking into the living room cautiously.

She did not want to interrupt their argument and she had waited to see if it would simmer down, but it seemed to only be getting louder and she had been worried about Haley's safety. She knew that Nathan would not physically harm her, but she sounded scared. From the looks of it she had a right to be scared. Nathan was standing very close to his wife wearing an angry expression, Haley's expression matched his.

"This is none of your business, Brooke! Stay out of it!" Nathan shouted.

Brooke took a few steps closer to the two of them, glaring at Nathan with serious hazel eyes. "I am making it my business. What is going on?" She asked in an even tone of voice.

"Okay, you wanna make this your business?" He asked, laughing humorlessly, making his way toward her, staring down at her. "How about you tell me what guy Haley is fucking now, so I can go and kick his ass and remind him that she's still married!"

Brooke simply stared back at him with a blank expression written across her face, her lips parted slightly before closing again, as if she were attempting to answer him. She couldn't answer though. She had no idea what to say in response to that. It was not her place to tell Nathan that she was the "guy."

"I, uh…"

Haley hastily moved between the two of them, standing in front of Brooke protectively as she looked up into her husband's cold eyes. He looked so hateful, but she knew he was only covering up his broken heart with anger. It was how he handled difficult situations.

"Nathan, you need to back away from her."

"She knows! I can tell that she knows, you are dating someone new! Who the hell is this guy, Haley?"

Haley took in a breath in order to calm her voice down. She did not want to scream at him like he was screaming at her. Jamie was sleeping and the last thing that he needed to be woken up to would be another fight between his parents. "Look, Nathan. Even if there was another guy, it is not your place to hurt him or put an end to our relationship."

"Just tell me who he is." It sounded like Nathan could murder whomever Haley was dating. This of course frightened both women.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Brooke." Haley whispered out softly, looking away from his hurt and confused eyes. "It's Brooke."

"Brooke?" Nathan asked, furrowing his eyebrows and laughing at the absurdity. That was the most ridiculous thing that he had ever heard. Soon after though, he realized that Brooke and Haley were not laughing and this struck him as odd. Glancing over Haley's shoulder he caught Brooke's eyes with his own, before returning his gaze to his wife. "You can't be serious. You're dating Brooke?"

"I am serious, Nathan. I didn't want you to find out this way, but it is the truth." Haley insisted, smiling softly as her girlfriend walked over to her, wrapping her arm around her waist protectively.

"What the fuck? How did this even happen?!"

Haley looked down slightly ashamed. "She was there for me when you weren't."

Nathan moved toward Brooke, his entire body shaking and his skin turning red with anger, he just wanted to hurt her. He wanted her to feel how he felt. Haley would not allow him to get any closer to the woman that she loved and she quickly moved in front of Brooke, forcing herself between the two of them knowing that he would not harm her.

Large brown eyes darkened as she stared up at Nathan, and in a monotone voice she told him, "You better think real hard before you take another step closer to her, Nathan."

"She can't just take you away from me Haley! I won't allow it, now tell me how this happened, damn it!" He shouted out, thrusting his fist into a nearby wall. Brooke would have been upset that he broke through it, but she was just relieved that the wall was all that he hit.

"Nathan, she is not taking me away from you. I am not something that you own."

"You kind of are, you're my wife!"

The entire room went silent for a moment and when it looked like Brooke was about to step in and defend Haley, she quickly interrupted the beautiful woman. "Look, Nathan. I love you; I will probably always love you, but when you hurt me, Brooke was there to help me. Brooke was the one to pick me up and fix me. I am aware that this all seems rushed, but I do want to be with her. I still want you to be a part of my life, Jamie's life." She finished with pleading eyes.

Nathan looked from Haley to Brooke and growled out, "Brooke, you're my friend! How could you do this after what Lucas and Peyton did to you?"

This struck a chord inside of Brooke. It made her feel overwhelmingly guilty. She had done to Nathan exactly what Peyton had done to her. She had messed around with his wife on graduation night and now she was stealing her away from him. "Nate, I'm sorry, but I love her." She tried to explain with tear filled hazel eyes.

"Even if you love her, it doesn't matter. She loves me. She could never love you more than she loves me!"

"Nathan, please calm down and let's talk about this—"

"—No! Haley, don't you see? You don't love her as much as you love me! You just think that you love her 'cause she was there for you and comforted you and talked to you, but I am your husband."

"Okay, look. Just because you are her husband does not mean that she HAS to love you more! It does not mean that she can't have feelings for me that are real! Trust me, they are real." Brooke muttered out a little softer as she glanced toward Haley and smiled at her.

"I hear you sayin' you love her a lot, but she isn't saying anything like that!" He said, moving toward Haley. "Tell her Haley; tell her that you love me more."

Haley stared up into his eyes as tears formed behind her eyes, filling her eyes up and rolling down her cheeks and over her chin. She hated that she was hurting him, but she did not want to hurt Brooke either and she knew she had to be honest with them both. "Nathan…" She paused to take in a shaky breath. "I can't say that…"

Nathan stared at her for a moment before laughing at this. "You know what Brooke?" He asked, drawing her attention to him. "I feel so sorry for you, 'cause once this goes away she will realize who she belongs with, who makes her happy!" He screamed out in her face, moving closer to her, but Haley once again stood in the way glaring at him. Nathan stared directly into watering hazel eyes. "You are pathetic Brooke. Here pretending to be a family, to be a part of their lives Haley will never be your wife Brooke, and Jamie will definitely never be your son." With that he turned and started to walk away.

Haley immediately looked to Brooke and pulled her body close to her own, trying to comfort her. Brooke was attempting to be strong and not cry, probably for her sake, but she could tell that she was broken by his words. That they really hurt her feelings.

"Nathan! Get back here and talk about this!"

"I'm done talking Haley! You want a divorce, you got it!"

"Wait! Daddy!" Jamie's voice echoed off of the walls shocking everyone in the room. They all turned to look at the little boy who was running up to Nathan. "I want to go with you daddy! I miss you!"

O

Authors Note:

I got a lot of wonderful reviews, so I decided to add another chapter quickly! :) I hope that you all like this chapter and please tell me what you think and I will update fast! Thank you all for reading, you guys encourage me so much!

Love you all!

-Tracy Cook


	17. The War Is Over

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Author's Note: Song is The War Is Over by Kelly Clarkson. Of course. :)

Rating: M

Chapter 17

The War Is Over

Brooke watched as Haley strummed lazily on her acoustic guitar, staring at the fireplace and watching the flames dance as she sat on the couch. She was lost in her thoughts, humming along to the tune, but never singing. This is how she had been for the last few days. She was depressed, she felt numb, empty, like she was missing a huge part of herself. She was missing the biggest part of herself, her son.

She could not blame Haley for being depressed. She understood and she accepted that it was not her fault, although deep down she knew that she had played a part in it, all that she wanted to do was to help her feel better.

Brooke missed her girlfriend's smile. She missed her laugh.

'_Maybe it would be better if I just left and let her and Nathan be together… be a family… Nathan is right I am pathetic to pretend like it will ever be me that is a part of that family.'_

Haley stopped strumming her guitar and she focused on the notebook that was resting on the couch cushion beside her. She had been writing the lyrics to a song for days now, but she had yet to sing it in front of Brooke. Perhaps she hadn't sang it at all as of yet. Brooke wondered if it would help her cope or only open old wounds if she asked her to sing it to her.

Walking over to the couch she sat down beside her girlfriend and forced a sad smile onto her lips. It was difficult to really smile when the beautiful woman looked so shattered and empty, like her soul, her life, had been sucked out of her body.

"Why don'tcha sing it for me? I would love to hear it." Brooke said encouragingly.

"It isn't finished yet, Brooke. And it probably isn't good. I haven't written any new songs for a while."

"Maybe it's time you start writing them again. It could help with all of this." She did not emphasize on what 'this' was, not wanting to remind her of the situation more than she had to. They both knew what was going on and why Haley was so depressed, it did not need to be stated.

"I guess it might help to sing it…" Her voice trailed off and she eyed Brooke warily. "But, you have to promise not to laugh if it's completely terrible."

The insecurity in her tone was obvious and painful. _'She is such an amazing writer and singer how could she have so little confidence?' _"I would never laugh at you, Haley."

"That's not true. You laughed at me the other day when I was sick and I tripped." She pouted a little and the designer watched as a glimmer of happiness returned to her eyes at the memories before being extinguished. She missed seeing that happiness at all times.

"Okay, that is not even a fair comparison! Of course I laughed; you were so cute wrapped up in your blanket and pouting up at me! This is different and you know it, now sing the song, rock star." She said with a playful slap to the other woman's knee before squeezing it gently and lovingly with her hand, eliciting a smile from Haley. She loved making her smile. That was all she wanted for Haley was for her to be always happy and smiling.

She deserved it.

"Fine." She groaned out. "You've convinced me, but if you laugh at me I swear to god I will never sing again."

Brooke laughed under her breath and smiled brightly as she rested her chin against Haley's shoulder and planted a kiss right below her ear. She heard Haley let out a soft moan and felt her body shake at the contact. "Just sing." She whispered against the teacher's ear, her heated breath rushing against her skin and causing her to shiver again. "I promise, I will love it."

Haley blushed brightly and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she positioned her fingers and stared down at the guitar. Her heart was racing in her chest as she tried to recall the words to her song. She always got nervous when she sang in front of anyone. But, as the years passed it got easier. Still, this was different. This was Brooke and she was bearing her soul for her to see, that was intimidating.

She started to strum the guitar and closed her eyes taking in a breath before starting to sing.

"_I watch the days rush by me like a river  
>I shouldn't wait, but I'm scared to touch the water<br>I let the phone ring, why won't you believe me  
>I wait for silence, takes a lot not to answer<em>

_All I have to say is  
>You don't deserve me, you don't deserve me<br>I'm finally walking away  
>Cause you don't deserve me, and you're not worthy<em>

_And I won't let you pull me in  
>Because I know you're gonna win<br>but the war is over  
>And I won't fight you anymore<br>I've never been so sure  
>cause the war is over<em>

_I used to let you paint a pretty picture  
>You got me caught up with your "you're my girl forever"<br>So I'd forgive you, it felt good when you hold me  
>Yeah you owned me<br>Now you wish you had really known me_

_This is not my surrender  
>I'm not running for cover<br>I'm right here, I know you see me  
>But your words no longer defeat me<br>In the night when you're lonely  
>You remember how much you miss me<br>So you call, but I swear  
>You can try a million times, you'll get the same answer."<em>

As the song came to an end, Haley was sobbing and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was so angry with Nathan for hurting her and then coming back and taking away one of her only reasons to live, she was so upset that things couldn't be easier, and she hated herself for hurting Jamie so much with her love for Brooke.

That had been one of the reasons that she had told Brooke that she wanted to be with Nathan that night. For Jamie, and their family to be together.

Brooke looked up at Haley and watched as tears rolled over her cheeks staining them and running down over her neck, filling her collarbone and soaking her hair. Reaching up, she stroked away the tears affectionately, wishing that she could stroke away the pain of the situation along with the salty tears. But, she couldn't.

The pain would never go away; it would only dull in time.

Sitting up, the designer lifted the guitar off of Haley's lap and set it down beside the couch before pulling the woman that she loved back down onto the couch with her. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body and held her close to herself, stroking one hand gently over her back while the other ran through her hair. "Shh… It's gonna be okay. I got you." Brooke whispered out as she stared down at the broken woman tangled in her arms, tears staining her shirt, she didn't care. She would hold her until she felt better.

She would hold her forever if need be.

O

"I thought that I would let you know that Nathan is planning on throwing a huge party for Jamie's birthday this weekend." Lucas said as he walked beside Brooke along the sidewalk. He had come over to her house and knocked on the door asking her to come outside and take a walk with him, he had needed to speak with her about something. She had assumed that Nathan had told him about her and Haley's relationship, but it was more than that.

"Why are you telling me? I doubt that I am invited to it, and I'm sure that Nathan told you why." Brooke said with a bitter tone as she clenched her jaw and squinted her hazel eyes at the thought. She was so angry with how Nathan was handling the situation.

"Yeah, he told me about that."

"I figured." She growled out.

"Look, I'm not here to judge you Brooke. I may not understand the situation, but I am not going to judge Haley for falling out of love with Nathan. I told her I would be there for her no matter what, and I will be. That goes for you too. You are one of my best friends and I love you Brooke Davis, I will support your happiness."

"Thank you." She muttered before taking a moment to mull over what he had been saying to her, turning she looked at him. "Then why were you telling me about the party?"

Lucas caught Brooke's eyes with his and smiled. "I just thought that maybe you could talk to Haley about going to the party."

"After what Nathan did to her?" Her voice heightened and cracked.

"Not for Nathan, for Jamie. He really wants his mom to come to his party. He wants his parents to get along like they used to and stop hating each other and he thinks that this party will fix everything, so please, can you convince her?"

Brooke felt her chest clench in pain as she heard his words. She did not want to help them fix everything, but she did want Jamie to be happy and she would do anything to make him and Haley happy. Even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness. It really wasn't that important anyway. Not in the big picture. She was destroying a family just because she had selfishly fallen in love with Haley.

"Alright, I'll try."

"Thanks."

O

Brooke stared up at the ceiling as she traced her fingers through Haley's hair and down over her neck and shoulders, playing with the thin strap of her tank top, before running her fingertips down her arm. "Mm…" Haley muttered out, shivering when the designer traced over a sensitive part of her body. She loved when Brooke just held her like this. She felt so safe and loved, protected, like none of the world around them mattered.

It was almost like time stopped when she was wrapped up in those strong arms.

But, Brooke had the real world on her mind and she could not help but say something. Lucas was right. Haley should be at her son's birthday party. It was the natural order of it.

"You know, Nathan is throwing Jamie a big birthday party this weekend."

Haley's eyes snapped open and she sat up so that she was looking down at Brooke, confusion was written across her face and her eyebrows were furrowed. "No, I didn't know that Nathan was throwing Jamie a birthday party." She paused and cocked her head to the side looking at her girlfriend with perplexed eyes. "How do you know that Nathan is throwing him a party?"

Brooke could sense that the other woman was growing frustrated with the comment and she hastily attempted to explain. "I uh—Lucas came by earlier and he told me about it."

"Why would he do that?"

"He wanted me to ask you to go to the party. He said that Jamie misses you and that he wants to spend time with his mom and dad again without, you know, all of the fighting."

Haley's stomach flipped at the pain that she saw mirrored in those beautiful hazel eyes, she was sure that her expression matched hers. She was so confused with the news. Was she supposed to go to the party? Would it be awkward? Would Jamie expect her and Nathan to be in love again? Should Brooke go? _'I couldn't tell her to stay here… it would break her heart and I don't want to do that to her. I don't want her to feel like I am choosing Nathan over her. I want to be with her…'_

"Yeah, that was kind of my reaction." Brooke reassured with a small sad smile. She swallowed her pride, jealousy, and fear and told her, "I think that you should go though, for Jamie."

She knew that Brooke was right. She could not miss her son's birthday no matter what. He meant the world to her and she wanted to support him, to show she loved him, to be there for him. Even if she was worried about what would happen at the party.

"I think that you are probably right."

"I usually am." Brooke teased.

O

Authors Note:

The next chapter will be full of drama! I already have the outline written out so if y'all send me some love I will have it up as soon as possible! :) It is fall break after all!

Thank you all for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

-Tracy Cook


	18. Go Be a Family

From Pain Springs Happiness

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 18

Go Be a Family

Haley immediately regretted attending the party when she saw the look on Nathan's face; he looked hurt and betrayed as she walked through the door. _'He definitely didn't want me here…' _She watched as his eyes hardened as he looked to the woman who was holding onto her arm protectively and she sighed. _'Or Brooke for that matter… but I couldn't leave her at home alone… I refuse to do that for him.'_

Jamie saw his mother walk into the birthday party and a smile spread across his face. He had hoped that she would come. All that he wanted was for them to be a family again like they used to be.

He ran toward Haley and she let go of Brooke's arm in order to kneel down and wrap her son up in a tight embrace, before squeezing his cheeks and kissing his forehead. "How old are you now? Five?"

"I'm six mama!" Jamie said excitedly as he lifted up his fingers to show her the number six.

Brooke smiled as she watched the interaction between the two of them, she loved them so much. It pained her even thinking about the possibility of losing them. "What? You're six?" Haley asked as a pout formed on her lips and Jamie nodded his head. "Already? I'm not ready for you to grow up yet; can't you just stay five for one more year?"

"No way! I'm ready to grow up! I love my birthday and presents!" He stopped speaking and smiled deviously as he looked up at his mother. "Speaking of which, what did you get me this year?"

"Is that all you care about you little brat?" She teased him, laughing and running her hand through his hair. "Do you hear this guy? He just uses me for presents." Haley said as she returned to a standing position and turned to look at her girlfriend. She was attempting to make the situation a little less awkward. Brooke laughed and smiled at her and she knew that she was succeeding. At least for the moment things weren't too tense.

She had no idea how the night would play out though and she could feel Nathan's eyes on them.

Brooke cast her hazel eyes down to Jamie and knelt down in front of him, pulling out her checkbook. "Speaking of presents, little buddy; I think that I owe you one." She opened her checkbook and wrote in 100 dollars. To a child that was practically a goldmine. She had sent him checks on his birthday when she lived in New York, even if she refused to talk to Haley during that time of her life, and it was sort of their tradition.

Pulling out the check she handed it to him and watched as his blue eyes lit up and shimmered with excitement. "Woah! That's a lot of zeros!" His smile spread across his face and she felt happy for a moment to have caused it, but then she realized that she had only bought his affection like her mother used to do with her.

He probably still hated her for destroying his family.

'_I can't really blame him if he does…'_

She was drawn out of her thoughts as Jamie lunged forward and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Thank you so much auntie Brooke!"

Brooke's eyes threatened to water as he hugged her, she looked up at Haley and saw that she was smiling back down at them. Looking down at Jamie she pressed a kiss to his forehead and ran a hand through his hair. "No problem, anything for my favorite boy on his special day." She forced back the tears and stood to her feet after he let her go. She did not even know why she felt like crying. It was just that her feelings were overwhelming.

Both women realized that Nathan was now standing next to Jamie, staring them down. He looked confused and upset. Haley offered him a small smile that went unreturned.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Haley?" He asked.

"Yeah. Of course." The teacher said before looking over at Brooke and asking her if she was going to be alright, with her eyes. She nodded and encouraged her to go and speak with her husband despite the way that her chest was clenching tightly and she was finding it difficult to breath. This was not about her. It was about their family.

Haley mouthed a 'thank you' before reaching out and squeezing her girlfriend's hand and then walking toward the kitchen with Nathan.

"I hope they aren't gonna fight." Jamie said sadly.

"Yeah, me too buddy." Brooke muttered out.

"Hey!" His attitude changed completely as he reached up and grabbed ahold of her hand. "You wanna go play some Rockband with uncle Skills?"

She laughed and nodded her head allowing the young boy to drag her over to the game station. It hurt knowing that she would always just be auntie Brooke; she would never be Jamie's mother. Nathan had been right in that accusation. But, she would settle for it as long as she knew that he still loved her and looked up to her.

O

"What are you doing here Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Lucas invited me."

"And you decided to bring your new fuck-buddy along, too?"

"He invited her too." Haley muttered out, squinting her brown eyes up at him and clenching her jaw as she crossed her arms over her chest. She did not like the way that he was talking about Brooke. "And for your information she is not my "fuck-buddy," she is my girlfriend. We haven't even slept with each other yet. What I have with her isn't some experimental game, I care deeply for her and you need to know that."

"Care deeply for her? Do you hear yourself right now? You can't even say that you love her."

"You know that I love her Nathan. She is my best friend and she has been since high school, she is one of the most important people in my life—"

"—You know I don't mean as friends."

"I love her. Okay, I love her. As friends, as more than friends, are you happy now that you forced me to say it out loud and shove it in your face? Because, that's why I didn't want to say it Nathan, I didn't want to hurt you." Her eyes started to water as she threw up her hands in frustration before slamming one of them down on the countertop. "Speaking of which, Brooke isn't just some guy that I cheated on you with, you can't keep treating her like this. She is one of your best friends—"

"—Haley, she is dead to me. She died the minute that she took you away from me."

"There you go again. Accusing her of "taking" me away from you. Do you think so little of me that I cannot possibly make my own decisions? I chose to be with her, she didn't force me to do so. You can blame her all that you want, but this was my fault. No, this was your fault for not valuing our relationship enough in the first place! I gave up everything to be with you Nathan, I chose you, and you decided that I wasn't enough to make you happy. So, I found my happiness elsewhere."

"But, Brooke can't make you happier than I can."

"Maybe at one point in my life that was true, but she does make me happier than you do. I have fallen in love with her and I have fallen out of love with you Nathan, and you need to accept it so that we can find a compromise where Jamie is concerned."

"There isn't going to be a fucking compromise, Haley!" He shouted, slamming his hand down on the counter and moving toward her. His aggression shining through full-force. "You left me to be with a woman and that's fine. Whatever. But, I don't want either of you around my son!"

"You can't keep him away from me!" Haley screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she backed into the counter, trying to put some distance between the two of them.

"As long as you are with Brooke, I am gonna try my hardest to make sure that I get full-custody."

"God! Can't you stop being selfish for one minute—"

"—I'm the selfish one now!?" He screamed slamming his fist down on the counter behind her, causing her to let out a squeak of surprise as she threw up her hands to defend herself. She trusted Nathan and she wanted to believe that he would never hurt her; she knew that he wouldn't, but he was still scaring her. "You're the one fucking your best friend and I'm selfish!?"

"Okay, I think you need to back the fuck away from her this instant!" Brooke's voice echoed through the kitchen as she walked up to Nathan and pulled him away from Haley. She would not allow him to intimidate or hurt the woman that she loved.

He turned quickly and stared down into her eyes. "You're right, it isn't her fault anyway. It's your fault. You're a shitty friend Brooke, you know that? Seriously, you made your best friend feel like shit all through high school for doing the same thing you did to her and now the same thing that you did to me. You are a horrible person!"

"You don't mean that Nathan." Brooke attempted, her hazel eyes watering as he compared her to who she was in high school. She wasn't that person any more, she had grown up.

"Yeah, I kinda do." He moved toward her.

Both of them were drawn out of their argument as Jamie stood between the two of them and stared up at Brooke. "Leave daddy alone Auntie Brooke!"

Brooke could not contain the tears any longer as they spilled out of her eyes and ran down her pale cheeks; Jamie had just defended Nathan to her. He had told her to leave his daddy alone. He thought that she was the bad guy in the situation and it killed her. Her body felt numb and her breathing had stopped as she cast her eyes over to Haley who looked equally hurt by the situation. Haley wanted to reach out for Brooke, to help her through this, but she didn't know how to erase what had happened.

"Jamie I—I—"

"I want you to leave my party." He told her with a scowl as he turned to look up at his dad and mom. "All I wanted was for you guys to be a family again for my birthday!" He shouted out before running away from them, tears in his eyes.

O

An hour passed and everything seemed to have settled down. Jamie was playing Rockband with his father and having a fun time. He continued to ask Haley to come and play with them and she continued to decline his invitation. Brooke worried that she was the reason that she declined. She did not want to be this person anymore. The person who came between their perfect family. Nathan and Haley had been the ones to teach her that true love was possible.

Now she was proving that it wasn't. Love could always end.

Haley wrapped an arm around her waist and lent up kissing her cheek before resting her head against her shoulder. They had not said much since the argument, but they did have a silent agreement that they still wanted to be together and still loved each other.

Things were just a bit more complicated now. Soon, everything would settle down and things would get better, they had to get better.

"You should go and play Rockband with them." Brooke muttered, her voice shaking as she choked back the tears. She needed to be strong for them and do what was right. She could not be selfish with Haley, if she was than Nathan would be right about her. She would be the same girl that she was in high school.

"But, Brooke—" Haley pulled back and stared up at her with large worried eyes.

"—Go be a family."

When the teacher still looked apprehensive, Brooke flashed her a dimpled grin and leant down pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Do it for Jamie. We will deal with us later."

Neither of them liked the way that she said that they would "deal" with them later, but they both knew that there was a lot that needed to be discussed and decided in their relationship. And, as difficult as it was to watch Haley walk across the room and pick up the microphone to the game, she knew that she had to let them be a family. For Jamie. She just worried that it would tear their relationship apart and in the end she would be alone again.

Brooke watched as the three of them played the game. They laughed and had fun, and Jamie never looked happier than when he was with his parents. She wanted to have a family with Haley so bad. She wanted to be a part of their family, but how could she be?

Suddenly, she felt an arm wrapped around her shoulder and she turned and looked up at Lucas. He offered her a sad smile before refocusing on the scene in front of them. Neither of them said anything, but it helped Brooke knowing that someone was there for her. That even though he knew the entire story from both sides, he still loved her.

It gave her hope.

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. :) I have been on a huge Rebekoline kick, but I am still trying to focus on my other pairings. Please do tell me what y'all think and leave me some feedback and I promise to have the next chapter up soon!

Thank you all for reading!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
